Attack on Titan: Lightning Burst
by Alrain
Summary: Eren had always been weird and odd kid among his peers, it was weird how he could stay hours up without being a bit tired when the sun is up! But after an event that happened with a Titan tried to eat him he was struck by lightning and was fine? OOC Eren, Eren x Harem? Rated M for people being eaten alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Alrain: Attack on Titan: Lightning Burst is finally here and exams are coming and I barely have good grades...I don't know if I can ever keep up with my life since I am a coward and please don't misunderstand that I am lazy but...no matter how hard I learn for my tests I didn't even have a good grade and not even the lessons I took.**

**I might have to stop mainly because the exams are coming and it will take a few weeks so for now, I upload as many chapters from my stories, the exams are my only chance of having a future and I am not confident in myself that I will make it if I continue writing so I need to stop for a while.**

**I am so sorry.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Odd Boy.**_

* * *

_**Early morning.**_

In a certain house, the sunlight shined into the room of a young boy who was sleeping soundly but the curtains of his room had a little gap between them and allowed the sunlight to shine onto his cheek and just didn't reach his eye to irritate him and wake him up. Although Eren did wake up when his cheek made contact with the sunlight and the fatigue slowly disappeared from Eren who pushed the curtains away allowing the sunlight to fully envelop him.

"Another day~!" yawned Eren as his fatigue was now disappearing almost in an instant and soon he felt very energized, getting out of bed and went downstairs to go outside and decided to skip breakfast knowing he didn't need it at all. "Time for a run!"

Going outside Eren began his daily routine of laps around the town that consisted out of 40 laps and that seemed a bit too much for an 8-year-old child as the town was quite big despite that it was one of the smaller parts of the whole wall, but that was only to ordinary children and Eren was anything but ordinary then the other children of his age. Since the time he was born he was always an odd child mainly because he never got quickly tired like any baby, whenever he was underneath the sun it seemed he never needed to eat or drink at all though he could still eat he didn't need it.

He was stronger, faster, and healed faster although the last one was kept a secret to himself that he could heal faster.

Increasing his pace with his running speed he went quicker and ran faster and finished another lap without pretty much needing a break to catch his breath as he just needed short inhales of air and would keep on running and even increase his pace. "7th lap!"

The ones that woke up sometime after Eren woke up were the farmers who are used to getting up earlier to do the work, and as they got ready they saw Eren pass by running very fast while saying finishing his 8th lap of running around.

"It's that Yeager child,"

"The odd one among the children?"

"Yeah, the guy who is almost never tired!"

"Can he be still human while running this many laps?"

"Don't know, just make sure that our child stays away,"

"Kid is creepy with that strength of his,"

All those comments were easy for Eren to hear and he was used to being called weird or odd since he does find himself odd, but he didn't care mainly because he didn't know anyone of the farmers and his father said it was a gift that he would later understand why he was almost never tired. How can getting almost never tired be a gift was a real mystery to Eren, though he didn't doubt his father knowing that he was the older one and the wiser one so he left it at that and merely trained his body since he didn't get tired but muscle development as his father said was still important meaning he needed to move a lot.

But back to Eren who had finished his lap wiped the sweat off his forehead and walked back home and got inside the house and was met with the sight of his mom and dad awake, though slightly tired from just waking up Eren walked up to the wooden backpack of his and equipped it and went back to go gather some firewood for the incoming winter.

"Eren, you still need to eat breakfast!" scolded Carla Yeager her son and blocked the doorway preventing him from going out.

"But mom, you know that I don't even need to eat!" fired Eren back slightly frowning his eyes, he hadn't eaten for days and was perfectly fine and still grew so why did his mother insist that he needs to eat?

"Just go eat your breakfast young man!" sighed Carla making Eren sigh and got his backpack off and walked to the table and began eating his breakfast that consisted out of bread and soup.

"I truly don't understand, dad. Why does mom make me eat when I don't even need it?" asked Eren Grisha Yeager who read the newspaper and drank his coffee. "I just have to stay in the sunlight and then I am fine for the whole day!"

"It is to stay out of suspicion Eren," replied Grisha ruffling the hair of his son who got annoyed and got the hand from his father off his head, though by doing that he put a bit too much strength in it and almost made Grisha fall out of his seat. Eren saw that and immediately caught his father's hand and pulled him back on his seat, his strength was sometimes annoying since he couldn't properly control his strength sometimes. "Oof! A-As I said it was to stay out of suspicion as the farmers already think you are weird we don't need them to spread out rumors that you aren't human if you didn't need to eat, son,"

"...Okay, I'll eat," said Eren who tore the loaf of bread in half.

_'It isn't that I don't want to eat...but do I need to eat despite that mom knows that she can store a bit more food up if I didn't eat?' _thought Eren as he eats his bread that tasted a bit bland, the bread was cheaply made out of corn, potato flour, and some other cheap ingredients mixed together and it was not very nutritious and some eat a lot of it to even get satisfied and luckily for most of the people it was so cheap it hardly made a dent in someone's wallet.

"Do you think I will make any friends today, mom?" asked Eren a bit sad as he had only a single friend and that was Armin, but he was sick today meaning he could play for the next few weeks and needed to rest properly.

"You will today," replied Carla Yeager though she didn't sound so sure of herself knowing the harsh truth that Eren could hardly make any friends and it didn't lie with his personality, his blond hair that was shaped like a lightning bolt in his black hair made him odd as his dual-colored eyes made him look different. That was the most stupid reason one would ever hear except if you are from the future and Eren's odd looks and his odd physical body was what made him an exception.

Like he was an unknown animal walking in the town, and he was used to it but Carla knew from instinct that her son getting used to being left alone by the others but it didn't hurt any lesser and even if her son didn't notice but she did.

"Hm, Eren, today I will be visiting some old friends of mine and do you want to come along?" asked Grisha and Eren responded by quickly eating his soup and his bread and went upstairs to switch his sweat-drenched clothes, and that made Grisha smile as Eren's sour mood disappeared the moment he invited him to go with him outside of the walls.

"Grisha! You shouldn't encourage him to want him to go outside of the wall, it is suicide to go out there when you aren't a scout!" complained Carla for the safety of Eren as she had seen her son look at them with admiration to join them and she knew how stubborn her son could get sometimes, she knew it was from her side he had been born with and the number of times her mom told her she would know how troublesome she was.

"It can't be stopped and you've known Eren's condition ever and that he has trouble staying still at one place, so I must give him as much training until it wears off," replied Grisha knowing that Carla had sometimes trouble with handling Eren's condition, though what she never knew was that it wasn't ADHD that Eren had as Grisha called that and that it lies within something else.

* * *

_**Forest.**_

In the forests it was raining like buckets out of the sky and Eren was not pleased that it was raining not that the cold ever bothered him a lot, but he didn't like his clothes getting wet and his sword in his sheath wasn't oiled meaning it could get rusted and he would have to spend hours to get the rusted parts shaved off with his whetstone.

_'Dad tricked me again! I had to get a chance to go into the forest but never bothered to look up once! For the fucking 4th time!' _shouted Eren as he almost reached the house where the Ackerman lived, and thunder was roaring and flashing sometimes by making it a bit easier for him to see in the dark...although it was like every time the lightning flashed by it seemed he saw literally everything pictured in his mind.

Each raindrop visible to him, puddles of water, fallen leaves, and sometimes a wild bunny he saw hiding in the rabbit hole.

Like a picture was drawn so realistic and held in front of him while not obscuring his view in front of him and this was another creepy thing of him, just seeing things and remembering almost everything that he has seen and the smallest of details added to it and not forgetting them that easily. Hell, he even remembered how many times he had beaten the bullies of his town and he wasn't even that competitive with anyone else, he always had the feeling that he was just scratching the surface of his weird body.

_'Ah! The rain is slowly disappearing,' _thought Eren as the raining became less violent and he had to take care of his horse as well, he could take the cold well but the horse was another story. _'There! An abandoned house where I can rest my horse,'_

Stopping by the house Eren quickly led his horse to the stable and picked up a handful of hay and began to rub it against the horse skin to dry him out and quickly got out the blanket out of the backpack and put it over the body of the horse. Blitz as he called his horse like that neighed in thanks and there and Eren merely nodded with a small smile and got some food out for him and got the portable bucket that was made out of leather, holding it in the rain the bucket filled up quickly but then Eren noticed that it got darker.

"Huh, the lamp is on and yet the darkness is still here-GAH!" shouted Eren as he was suddenly hoisted up and barely managed to get his sword out of his sheath and stabbed into the hand of the Titan that came out of nowhere.

It was probably a straggler, a Titan with a slightly better intellect that knows when to retreat and must have left before the Scouts exterminated all the Titans on their expedition. Now it wasn't important as Eren was going to be eaten alive if this continued and tried to use his superhuman strength to get out and it did work...barely as he manages to budge the fingers that held him tightly and was able to free his other arm giving him more comfort.

_'Damn it! He's still too strong!' _growled Eren in his thoughts as the Titan only brought him closer to its mouth and Eren roared and swung his sword, but at the same time the sword was held up high lightning got attracted like a moth to lights.

*KRAKOOOM!*

Lightning struck and electrified the whole body of the titan that tried to eat Eren and the boy himself was also struck and the sight was not pretty as a painful scream was let out very loud and not it began looking slightly funny when the whole skeleton of the Titan was seen in the lightning and it eventually stopped when the lightning flickered out, is something like that even possible to do?

The lightning died down and stopped frying the Titan and Eren and the Titan fell down dead with smoke leaving its open mouth that Eren would be in, the Titan and Eren died and-wait! Why was the hand still moving because of even a Titan with its ridiculous healing factors could not survive being struck by lightning, no, it was Eren! He survived being struck by lightning!

"What in the...I didn't feel anything except for being...not tired anymore?" said Eren to himself as the rain continued streaming down on him and eventually it stopped raining and the sky was clear blue again leaving Eren in burned up clothes, and Blitz immediately trotted over to Eren and licked his cheek snapping the boy out of his thoughts. "I'm fine, though I have no idea how I am still alive,"

Struck by lightning and yet he survived!

*Bang! Bang!*

"Gunshots!" shouted Eren who immediately got his sword which wasn't charred that much as seemingly the Titan absorbed most of the lightning despite being struck first, but even if that amount of mass would have a hard time to absorb all that lightning, his father did tell him about that some devices will have trouble fitting too much energy. The Canisters of the Scouts, Military, and Garrison were examples.

* * *

_**Ackerman Household.**_

"Daddy!" said Mikasa with tears in her eyes as she rested into the arms of her mother as the quiet form of her father was lying down on the ground not moving an inch, blood was polling around him and Mikasa and her mother could only watch in fear as the men that invaded their home looked with suck and disgusting faces at them, it was obvious what they would do to them as pigs like them looked with a lot of lust at Mikasa's mom.

"Hey! Why don't we have some fun with them?" suggested one of the bandits with a grin and drool escaping his mouth, he received nods and grins as replies in agreement to his proposal.

"NO! The client was very loud and clear that they don't want them spoiled in any way! So keep it down in your pants until we reach the town and go to the brothels with your part!" shouted the Leader who obviously wanted a taste himself, but his request came first because he didn't want his reputation to go through the soil even with how beautiful Mikasa's mom looked.

"Load them up!" ordered the leader and 2 bandits immediately walked forward. "But there is in no way you can cop a feel, so go ahead and give those balloons a squeeze!"

The bandits grinned and all of them walked forward making Mikasa's mom frown as she held her daughter closer to herself as the men got closer, until they stopped when they heard shouts and screams of pain and the slashing noise of a sword meeting flesh.

"GAH!"

"URGH!"

"YAH!"

"KILL HIM-UAH!"

The shouts were getting louder and immediately the lustful expressions of the men disappeared and were replaced with alarming ones and quickly grabbed their muskets, as the slashing noises got closer Mikasa's mom and Mikasa herself looked surprised as no one knew they lived here. And much less they only expected Grisha to visit them and check on her daughter's health.

"WHAT IS WITH THIS KID!?"

"HE'S DODGING THE BULLETS LIKE THEY ARE SNOWBALLS!?"

"I CAN'T HIT HIM!"

Slashing noises were heard and the air was filled with screams again and the shouts slowly died down and some of the bandits went outside, but slashing was heard and this time no shouts or screams but something did roll in and that was...a decapitated head of one of the bandits with a nervous look saying that the attacker was too fast for him to confirm what was happening and to realize he was dead.

"Close the doors!" ordered the Leader sweating like hell as he had heard the gunshots, but it wasn't that as he had also heard no footsteps or sounds of gas from Canisters. It was a single person and he knew only a single person that is that fast without the ODM Gear, one of the bandits peeked through a small opening in the window and only saw the dead bodies of his comrades.

"I don't see anyone!" said the bandit.

"Keep your eyes on the windows and door in front of us!" ordered the leader not noticing that Mikasa and her mother were looking at the door next to them that got quietly opened, that door should make a lot of noise since it hasn't been oiled for a while and they were met with...a boy of the same age as Mikasa carrying a sword, he had black hair and green eyes with a lightning-shaped bolt of blond hair on the left of his hair.

Eren kept his finger to his lips saying they need to keep quiet and he immediately bashed the hilt of his sword of the bandit that was in the back and quickly caught the body with ease and laid it down, and then grabbed a nearby bottle of wine and then charged forward and bashed it on the head of a bandit making him scream in pain and it became louder as Eren backed down and flicked a lucifer and made the man catch fire.

"AAAHHH! IT BURNS! IT BURNS!"

"WHAT THE HELL-ARGH!"

Eren ducked underneath the barrel of a musket aimed at him and thrust his sword into the stomach of the man and then forced the man to turn to the left and take the bullets shot at him, hoisting the man up with surprising strength that made the bandits pause and Eren threw the dead body at 2 other bandits making them land on the back of their heads and knocked them out.

"HOLD IT THERE PUNK!" shouted the leader who had his pistol drawn on Eren and his musket aimed at Mikasa and her mother.

Eren did as he was told to and dropped his sword knowing that the man would also shout at him to do that and held his hands up in the air, the leader had foam leaving the corners of his mouth as the veins in his necks threatened to burst open and his face was red and the blood veins visible in his eyes. "YOU PUNK! YOU KILLED ALL MY BUDDIES! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!"

"Does a bandit like you have the rights to say to judge whoever I have killed while you have done it so many times?" asked Eren skeptically that a Bandit was judging him for saying he would judge him for killing his bandit comrades.

"SHUT UP! I WILL SELL YOU AND THAT GIRL AS SEX SLAVES AND HAVE THE WOMAN ENTERTAIN ME BEFORE I SELL HER!" shouted the Leader with a maniacal expression and Eren's expression darkened up a lot that it made the bandit wary. "NEVERMIND! I JUST KILL YOU!"

Pressing the barrel of the pistol against Eren's exposed skin which was already a great mistake as now the whole world froze up and showed the insides of the people in the house, and Eren's was very noticeable as his body was filled with crackling yellow energy that was threatening to burst and when the metal barrel touches Eren's skin the energy saw this as an escape route and went with lightning speed to the metal parts.

*KRGST!*

Yellow lightning then traveled up to the very and filled the pistol full with energy and then shocked the Bandit leader completely freezing him up and eventually the pistol gave out and exploded sending shrapnel everywhere and the family was unharmed as nothing hit them, but the bandit had no luck as several pieces of sharp wood pierced themselves stuck in his eyes making him drop and yank his hand away stopping the shocking but now the pain overtook him as his eyes were now seeing black.

"Urkkk!" the Bandit Leader could not shout out in pain as most of his nerves have been damaged and his whole body was in pain and smoking so much that his throat also seemed to have been destroyed. The Bandit leader made a few gurgles out and fell down dead with blood streaming out of his eyes.

"Well, that was something," commented Eren but as he was about to give the finishing blow a bandit that was still alive got behind Eren and tried to choke him out.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" shouted the bandit.

"W-Way to put out the obvious!" groaned Eren and this was a mistake as it fuels the anger of the bandit who tried even harder to choke Eren but his strength made him not even get close, only to get him a bit uncomfortable and Mikasa and her mom acted out of instinct and both grabbed a glass shard and ran up and stabbed the bandit from behind making him drop Eren who grabs his sword and slashed the throat open making blood spout out like a fountain.

"ARGLL!" gurgled the bandit out as his eyes rolled back and slumped down death on the ground.

All the bandits were dead and Eren merely blinked his eyes as he felt merely a bit dizzy as he wasn't tired, just felt a bit drained after the pistol was drawn on him and he felt that there was plenty of the lightning inside of him. Though not threatening to burst out anymore and felt that the energy would not fry anyone if he touched a metal, Eren looked at the 2 women and they seemed to be wary of him.

"I'm Eren, Eren Yeager, and my dad it Grisha Yeager and send me up ahead to tell you that he would arrive later as he would wait until the rain would die down," said Eren sheathing his sword back and gave them a smile.

"...Mira Ackerman, this is my daughter Mikasa Ackerman," introduced the mother and her daughter to the boy...who was naked after the pistol hit him and he himself realized it and immediately his with a yelp behind a closet. Though Mikasa and her mom have seen his...sword and Mikasa was blushing like a cherry and Mira Ackerman had a thought that should make her feel a bit embarrassed. _'I must say he is quite gifted with his muscles...and his sword,'_

* * *

Eventually, Grisha Yeager arrived and he was met with the dead bodies of the bandits and an Eren wearing different clothing and when he asked that question after his son answered the question if he did all of this he was met with silence and a red face of his son, Grisha immediately checked on both of the women and they were fine...except that the father didn't make it even after being treated and it was Eren's work.

But it seemed he was stabbed in a vital spot meaning he was doomed to die.

"You should come with us, it isn't safe here anymore as the bandits and his client know that you live here," said Grisha making Mira Ackerman nod that she and her daughter could no longer live here.

The father was given a funeral and the family prayed a goodbye as Mira Ackerman shed tears and Mikasa cried openly that her dad was now dead, burying her head into her mother's lap who held her daughter tightly and Eren walked forward and placed a few flowers he plucked nearby.

"...I shall pack their stuff for them, dad," said Eren as he went inside the house to get their belongings loaded up the carriage that was taken with Grisha, the father of Eren nodded and went over to the family mourning the death and loss of their Father/Husband.

After the belongings were packed up Mira and Mikasa Ackerman bid farewell to the house and went inside the carriage as Eren let them go first and then entered as his father steered the horses back to Shiganshina, it got dark by the time a few hours passed and the full moon was out and Mikasa had by that time fell asleep on her mother with Eren looking in the corner of his eyes at Mikasa.

_'She looks so adorable,' _were his thoughts as he looked at the sleeping face of Mikasa who the frowned when the cold got to her. _'This shall make her warm,'_

Wrapping his red scarf around Mikasa's neck and making sure it was comfortable Mikasa suddenly moved and lied her head down on Eren's chest making him stiffen up, he wasn't good with dealing with girls since Mikasa is the 1st girl he has interacted himself with.

Oh! Who was he kidding!? He hadn't even talked to her so how can he think that he had interacted with her and much less flashed her with his birthday suit! Way too put up a good entrance of slicing and slashing down bandits and flashing the mother of the friend he would have and the friend he would have as well! It made him want to beat up the bandits again with all his force as it wasn't his fault this time, it was there fault for making him fail at getting a friend and a girl at that!

It wasn't that the girls of his age found him disgusting or something like that since he had been taught manners by his mom and he did them without any complaint, they were nothing but obeying their parents wishes and demands and childish instincts made them listen as they didn't want to feel the disappointed or angry gazes of their parents disobeying them. Eren never blamed them as the parents are living by old standards and none, well, except for a few, were very mean to him and he could sense they wanted to play with him.

It wasn't pitying, guilt, or interest but straight knowing that he was a good person to talk with and that he would listen to them.

...But he wasn't so sure anymore if they would still see him like that if they were to know about the story of being struck by lightning and surviving it with nothing but burned clothes with ease...yeah, he would be sure they wouldn't see him as a human anymore and see him something similar to Titans with their healing factors.

_'What kind of...child am I if I can absorb lightning and survive it with no problem, and then the pistol that hit me...I don't know what I am anymore!' _it was frustrating to Eren as he had always thought he was human and that the parents and elders are nothing but idiots, now it was worse for him as they are right about him being a freak!

He was so determined to prove he was human but the stupid Titans had to ruin it for him!

By the time he was thinking Mira Ackerman woke up and saw the sad gaze of Eren peering to the moon, she had seen that look many times of men being disappointed that they failed to conquer her but Eren's was different...like he wanted to prove something that he probably never had in his life...or that he didn't have much of it and that others had something he wanted to have.

"I want to thank you again for saving us," started Mira Ackerman.

"But I wasn't able to save your husband," pointed Eren out and he received a pat to the head for that making him confused.

"You don't have to be perfect, you just have to be the best you can be and do as the best you can," that reply of Mira made Eren widen his eyes and ponder in his thoughts about what she said but she held up a hand signaling to him that she wasn't done talking yet. "A person can possess a lot of power but even he or she will not be able to do everything, the person tries to do the best to do everything he or she can do,"

"Will everyone do that?"

"No, all the people that live here are different as each person is different and will think differently and that counts even for twins, as they also have other intentions...but not all of them are selfish you won't find the person immediately with that intention but you need to be patient," answered Mira hoping it had an effect on Eren if she said her last sentence. "Besides, there is no meaning to prove to people who you don't know,"

Those words had a great effect on Eren when he grew up to be a teenager.

* * *

**Alrain: First chapter of the Attack on Titan: Lightning Burst and let's just say the ability of Eren being natural Titan is OP! And it will be reasonable as Hanji and Armin will explain it since Eren is smart in this, but not to the level of being so smart as a scientist of theory deductor but he will have his moments and all of that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrain: Chapter 2 is ready to go!**

**Attack on Titan Manga: I did some heavy research on this and I don't want to spoil anything so I won't put it in, and I kind of going to hate Attack on Titan a lot if too many changes and that some things will change, Eren's powers are more then you think and I will fully explain what all of it is.**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Answers, the second Girl, and Lightning.**_

* * *

_**Shiganshina.**_

Eren was early up again when the sun shined its rays on him allowing him to power up again since yesterday made him extremely tired when he released the lightning out of his body, it didn't happen right away but it happened after a few hours after he got into the cart on the way home and it surprised him that he was for the 1st time so tired and he instantly disliked it...but liked it as he now felt what it was to sleep so well and that Mikasa was sleeping in his bed clinging to him like a teddy bear was totally worth it.

She was so adorable even when she was sleeping so soundly and the drool that escaped her mouth, Mikasa pretty much refused to let him go and since they didn't have one of their guest rooms prepared and the girl had quite a tight grip for her age.

_'Now the problem is...how do I get out of here?' _wondered Eren when he woke up and tried to get up only to have Mikasa pull him back on the bed.

He honestly didn't mind to stay in bed all day long staring at Mikasa as creepy as it sounded but it was the truth as she was so adorable that Eren wanted to laze around despite being so energetic, he was like a bit as his father who is a workaholic and works very often when the chance was given and Eren pretty much wanted to train and get stronger for some reason and that wasn't because he wanted to see the outside.

The dream of going outside the wall hasn't died down yet and he was sure that he would not give up on it very soon as the trees he saw yesterday made him gape how tall they are, almost to the level of the walls and he wanted to climb it as soon as the chance was given but that would be just only in a few years and he had no chance of going back after what his mother heard about the bandits...luckily he didn't tell about the lightning hitting him.

Still, there was something that bothered Eren and that was that the men who were outside the house of the Ackerman Family didn't get shocked like the man who pointed his gun at him, he didn't know much about lightning except that it was dangerous and could kill anyone and when hitting something and it would burn. A terrible death and there was no exception that his father said...well, there is now an exception since the lightning hit him when he pointed his sword into the air (Which got now useless after the battle with the bandits.) and proved to him that he was immune against lightning but he didn't know why as he knew he could stay for long periods active when the sun was up.

Now Lightning could perhaps power him up and the rain yesterday also made him realize that the cold of the water didn't make him have a cold, he had never received one at all, the door then suddenly opened revealing his mom who came to check up on him as he would normally come down by now.

"Uhm, mom can you help me?" asked Eren.

"...Do you really want to get out of your situation?" asked Carla skeptically while smiling devilishly at Eren.

"...Not really, but you know me and my stamina," said Eren who wished he had shut his mouth as to how he said it imprinted the wrong situation and that he was in his bed didn't make it any better. "...Forget what I said and help me out of here!"

* * *

Breakfast was eaten and Mikasa held onto him again after breakfast was done and all that Eren could do is merely allow her to do it...should he introduce her to Armin and some other girls he knew from around? They would be delighted to play with her but then again not. She looked very exotic compared to the other girls in town and would probably be jealous of her looks since her hair was so smooth looking.

He needed to know more about his powers but with Mikasa constantly hanging on him he couldn't so he needed to find the opportunity to test them, dad would also go away for a while again as he had another patient outside the walls as a sudden increase of bandits were there. The day flew by and the guest room was ready so Mikasa slept with her mother in the room allowing Eren to sleep alone.

"Eren? Would you like to go with me outside the walls again?" asked his father making Eren shocked.

"B-But I thought mom didn't want me to go outside anymore until I am older," said Eren since his father also knew that Carla told Eren not to go outside anymore, and dad rarely goes against her words.

"I don't think she will notice since she has Mira here as companionship...and she also told me what happened in the Ackerman household," revealed his father that he knew about the lightning incident as Eren called it, simple names were sometimes the best so don't judge him. "And I wanted to tell you some time but not this soon...but I don't want to leave you in the darkness again so I am going to tell you about it,"

"...Can you do something similar to me absorbing lightning? I am afraid dad, afraid that if I get struck again that I might hurt Mikasa," said Eren who was afraid that he was the only person to have this ability and that he was not human...no human should be able to actually pull away the fingers of a Titan grabbing the person and neither should they survive with no wounds by being struck by lightning.

His strength was proved that he was no human...but the lightning was luck as he had a feeling bad things would happen if the bandit didn't die by the contact of him.

Grisha nodded to him and motioned over to him to come with him and Eren followed him and got outside and entered the cart, he wanted to get answers but he wasn't going to demand them now since they were still in the house.

* * *

_**Outside the walls.**_

It was nighttime and Eren had helped his father with his appointment with the people he made and in the cart, Grisha would tell Eren about his abilities and the secrets of how he was able to survive the lightning strike and it may have taken a bit too long for Eren's taste but the presence of the other people forced him to calm down and the sight of the sick child made his head empty.

He had never been sick so he never knew what it looks like to be sick and since others kept their distance he had never seen anyone sick at all except for the elders but they looked like they were always sick, making it hard for him to know what it looked like and it was very scary for him when he saw how weak the child was and how pale he looked like he was thrown into a sack of flour.

The boy hardly reacted to anything around him and slept soundly and didn't even react to the needle stuck in him as his father began to take blood and the medicine he gave him, the medicine worked as the boy got a bit of color back and it was how pale the kid was to notice the difference of how much of the skin got healthy again.

_'The luxury of never getting sick may seem weak and not that good...but what dad told the parents what caused the kid to get sick...' _the child simply got sick because he had been bitten by a small bug that was hard to find and see and said that some kind of bacteria infested the boy, the boy was an unfortunate one as he did already have a weak immune system making the bacteria work more effective on him.

It was just that simple to get sick and that again surprised him how the boy got sick by a small bug.

"Let him rest a few days and give him something light to eat, nothing heavy as that takes too much energy to do that as he is already weak even with the medicine taken," concluded Grisha who wrote it down just in case and gave it to the parents who thanked him a lot Grisha motioned Eren to come with him and they left the house as the payment was given and it wasn't much, not that it mattered since it was a farmer family. "We're going now Eren,"

"Okay, dad," said Eren and followed his father and entered the cart as the horses began to walk back to their home.

Once they got into the forest Grisha was nervous about telling his son and Eren could see it as he now discovered he could see a bit more clear in the dark after he got struck by lightning as he focused it on his eyes instead of his muscles and it worked!

"Eren, it is true that I also have weird abilities but...they didn't work when I am in this form but ever since your birth it changed and allowed me to harness the power of mine freely," began Grish already confusing Eren who got an answer but then another question when he got it, his father had powers but...he couldn't control it or use it...this form?

"What do you mean by...this form?" asked Eren.

"Sigh! Eren, you and I have the ability to shift into Titans," said Grisha revealing the truth to his son who widened his eyes that threatened to spill out.

"W-Wha? I-I don't even...continue," said Eren who couldn't form an answer or question as the shock was too great for him to handle.

"Do know that I also don't know anymore since your birth had freed me of a terrible fate, but in exchange, it took valuable information about the truth of the world," Grisha tried his hardest to remember as his son's birth, it appeared in a dream where he was chained by a chain slowly dragged down to a dark pit with a number on it that said 2 and furthermore than that he didn't know much anymore other that he was scared.

Then Lightning struck through the darkness like it was made out of glass and destroyed the chain freeing his father who felt liberated, but in exchange, he didn't know completely what the chain, pit, and the number was about other than that he knew that it would be his death and the number was signaling something about time.

"Eren, you are something that is called a Shifter that is known as a person that has the ability to transform him or herself into a Titan, and I do not know much about it anymore since your birth except that you saved me from something," continued Grisha with his son listening to every word his father said. "You don't have to think a lot about it since you are a natural born one, and I don't know about it but it should be impossible to be naturally born with that ability,"

"But you remember certain parts of your memories that have been taken away...you talk like in riddles meaning you truly don't remember anything," there was a thing about Grisha and that was his great memory of being able to remember everything he had done, the reason why there were many books in the house and only read once by Grisha once he had bought a new one.

"Eren, do you trust me?" asked Grisha.

"Of course!" answered Eren without hesitation.

"Then you need to make sure that you will be able to do everything in your power to help anyone in need, and not like a hero since you don't like the idea of being a hero or something like that," said Grisha smiling as he remembers the 1st time Eren read a story of one of the books he bought about a Hero...Eren grimaced at the ending as the Hero decided to let the bad guy live, and the bad guy stayed the same even after being spared and that straight made Eren burn the book.

The hero in the story said that you would become no different from the killer him or herself if you killed them in return which was total bullshit to Eren, in his opinion you are never bad if you kill the bad guy to stop making the bad guy kill innocents and even if you did it for revenge it was better then to leave him or her alive. Besides, you aren't a bad guy at all since you have not the same intentions as the bad guy who only searches to make the lives miserable of innocents, you killed the person to stop causing havoc and not let anyone else suffer the same fate as the Protagonist.

You can't save everyone and Eren knew this as Scouts that have died despite the experience still died, people died of age, unknown sicknesses, dead in the womb, and many more and Eren accepted this and if there did exist a God like this believer of the Church claim then why did the God not make all the Titans vanish instead of building a wall.

Eren's reaction was disgust at first but then nodded, but there was still one more question that he had to ask his dad. "Dad...what are yo-we going to do when we get home...it is Friday after all,"

And at that Grisha immediately became white and blue lines appeared on the whole upper body of him as he also realized it was Friday today, to make things short it was simply that Carla Yeager stayed up a bit longer up and that meant she noticed that both of them were gone. "...Shit,"

That was all he could say and Eren could only whimper as he knew punishment wouldn't be spared on him either.

* * *

_**Years Later.**_

Somewhere in the forest, Eren was hunting for deer and there was a whole pack of deer and it was Spring already meaning there was a lot of wild out there to be hunted on. Riding on the back of his horse Blitz and was chasing after deers running away from them and Eren was waiting until they got close enough for him to shoot his arrows, another animal was running beside him and it was way faster and reminded you of a dog but looked way bigger and stronger than one.

"Fenrir! Get the one on the left and then the one next to the one you catch!" shouted Eren and Fenrir obligated and fastened up his speed and ran forward and reached the deer and with 2 quick bites he immobilized the legs of the deer and went for the next one leaving Eren and Ymir to handle the one that had fallen, fastening his speed again he jumped forward and bit the deer in the neck and let go until it died.

"Nice! He's always quick to work!" said Ymir as she got off her horse and walked over to the other deer corpse to cut it apart.

"Reason why we were allowed to keep him," said Eren as he was busy cutting the deer apart and getting the roasting plate out for the liver. "You know the drill of dissecting the meat, skin it, put it in the leaves, give some of the organs and the tongue to Fenrir, and the rest we can sell when we have too much or either smoke it,"

"I know, but if Mikasa were here then we definitely even have more meat to eat," said Ymir licking her lips of the thought of eating a whole roasted rabbit by herself, and since they had more than enough meat for the whole family to eat and enough food stored for the next winter the possibility was good enough.

"Yeah, we know how great her skill is with a knife," said Eren knowing Mikasa would jump off her horse and kill the deer and hop to the other one quickly, and the same would count for Mira who was a scary woman who you didn't want to argue with and it was like they had fought their whole life.

Oh, by the way, the ones with him were Ymir and Fenrir and Ymir was a girl he had found when he was going out for a night stroll and she was scared and...naked which he did enjoy to see and quickly took her in the Yeager Household, she was welcomed inside and it was hard for her to trust them but eventually she warmed up to them and hunted together with Eren for meat and often teased Mikasa a lot.

Fenrir was a pup wolf that was bigger than the average size and he had been found in the snow area when Eren visited the place with his dad to check on a few patients and needed his strength, cold never bothered him so he was fine with his regular clothing even if they got drenched in sweat and the cold wind would cool it making it even colder he was never bothered. Fenrir was just too big for his mom to feed so he was left alone and crying and to die of hunger so Eren decided to take the pup in and he was big when he got 1 and a half years old.

"Now time to eat," said Eren as he went to prepare the Liver which needed to be eaten right away since it spoils very quickly.

"Alright! I start the campfire!" said Ymir excited and hungry knowing she could eat a bigger portion...and secretly knew Eren's special ability to not need to eat a lot, she had seen him eat smaller portions and the muscles he possessed needed a lot of nutrients to keep it like that and regular training. The guy never ate a lot and even ate less than a newborn and moved more than anyone she had ever seen, he sweats, a lot, but never seemed tired at all and merely complained that his clothes get easily went so he settled down to do his work without wearing a shirt.

"Alright, you can have some of my portions if you want to," who was he kidding since Ymir never refuse the opportunity to eat a bit more meat, he doubted that anyone would refuse that opportunity to eat more meat since it was very scarce within the walls to have high-quality meat even if it was the liver. Ymir went to skin the deer while Fenrir ate his share and Eren merely got to work on the liver and got a fire up ready to roast the liver.

Cutting them into small bits he placed them one by one on the roasting plate until it had no room for the rest of the liver, sprinkling lightly some salt and pepper which he got and added a few herbs to it and some oil made the liver taste really well. _'Downside is that we need to wait a bit long for that since Liver contains parasites so I must thoroughly roast it,'_

"The liver is done, it is time to eat,"

"Yay!" said Ymir filling her plate in and began eating while Eren scolds her for eating way too fast but smiles as she enjoys herself because he has seen the look she gave him when he encountered her.

There were times when Eren experimented with his body to know what else it could do besides him being stronger, not needing to eat, and not getting tired when the sun was up. He was, of course, stronger than an adult even if he didn't even try to be and he needed to be careful how much strength he uses otherwise he might break someone's hand if he gave them a slightly firm handshake, the lightning thing was something he experimented first on and he found out he could make himself stronger once he focused on a certain body part in his mind, and when he ran once the lightning crackled all over his body as he ran almost fast as a horse.

His father told him everything about Titans from what he could remember and Eren cut himself and he did indeed heal as his father told him and even halt the process, and that was probably the best part because while he was running he chose the wrong moment to focus on his mind and everything got slower and when he was running his mind processed everything, it then got worse as the feeling made his whole body rigid and crashed into a tree, ouch!

He hasn't shifted as his father called it yet, he didn't know how to even to do that since his father didn't want to tell him for his own safety, he understood that and respected that but he did want to know how to activate his Lightning Ability when he accidentally fried the bandit without a warning. Though he didn't regret it he wanted to know how to activate it and he did touch metal...but it did nothing to him at all meaning that he had no clue how to even begin except that it was maybe metal that triggered it.

_'If I only knew how to use it...then maybe I can shoot lightning out of my hands and kill Titans with it and see the sea!' _thought Eren, as he continues grilling the meat and the thoughts of him shooting lightning out of his arms, was quite exciting for him and when they were done with eating they decided to go home and store the meat they had hunted.

Armin knew about his powers of being way stronger than any adult he had met and he kept it safe for him since he wasn't the type to brag and solve problems with words instead of fists like Eren does, but that part was mainly because boys of his age challenge him and try to beat him up and end up losing.

_'Can I use my speeding up ability on others? I really don't have an idea since the risk of doing that,' _he did want to try it out, in fact, he really almost did but relented doing it, he had to be constant touch to make it work and he wasn't so sure how they would react to the electricity streamed into them and what would end up, his fear of frying someone was a definite since Eren was immune against Lightning.

But others aren't immune so he didn't know how it would end up with creatures of beings that aren't immune, and he wasn't in to find it out any time soon and neither did he want to kill a horse or hurt Blitz and Fenrir so he stuck it with himself and would only use it as a last resort should it ever come to it.

"Eren! Don't space out, because you will burn the meat!" scolded Ymir bopping his head snapping Eren out of his thoughts.

"S-Sorry!" said Eren and focused back on the liver and Ymir wasn't eating meaning she was stuffed so Eren began eating the leftovers and occasionally gave Fenrir some of it.

"Spacing out makes you really look mad and that doesn't suit you Serenity~!" teased Ymir making Eren groan in embarrassment at his nickname, Serenity was his nickname and sometimes was called Seren as it had a nice tone to it for his calm demeanor. He blamed his father for the calm demeanor but it was also nice to use for revealing plot twists in books he read from his father.

"Don't call me that! It sounds so girly and I already have a lot of enemies to fight every single fucking day!" groaned Eren who began cleaning the grilling plate and began to dry it and store it back into his bag. "Let's go, the meat will go spoil if we stay here for too long,"

"Gotcha!" said Ymir going to the deer meat that had been cut apart and began putting them into the saddles, Fenrir got up and sniffed the air if there was any enemy around and there wasn't since the air was pretty much not moving to allow him to get a clean smell of the air. "I'm done with my part so I am going on ahead,"

"Sure, I know the drill," replied Eren as Ymir rode back to the walls and get the meat ready to sell or smoke it.

Leaving the boy alone he looked at his hand and wondered if he could summon lightning again but he thought of it and didn't think that it would happen today, it wasn't the first time he tried it out so he needed to be patient until he was older or something like that.

* * *

_**Back Home.**_

"I'm home, and I got the rest of the meat here," said Eren as he entered the house and placed the meat wrapped in special cloth that doesn't absorb the blood or the fat, putting the meat on the table and let his mother handle it and he decided to go back to his bedroom for today as he was not in the mood to do anything so he wanted to laze for today knowing it was only temporarily.

"Good work Eren, go rest for today even if you don't need it," replied Carla.

"Mikasa is already sleeping in your bed seemingly because she had been trying to catch up to you," teased Mira Ackerman as she cut the pieces of meat without even looking at it, the knife going very fast and making perfect cuts while Carla quickly took them and began dividing them and Eren didn't question it since it was a thing for cooks and those who aren't could never truly understand it.

"Yay, I already look forward to it," commented Eren dryly who knew that Mikasa had been recently training just to keep up with him, and why did the girl do it in the first place?

* * *

**Alrain: I know that this is a boring ass chapter but I didn't like how Ymir was traveling around, she will be still a bit of a jerk since those 60 years haven't been very kind to her and she still devotes to help others in her way to be not thinking too much about the small things. The next chapter will be soon given but now I need to do other things in my life, and I know the timeline a bit well so please ignore the small details and settle it down that the 3 who destroyed Shiganshina are recovering from shock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrain: Chapter 3 is on the way now! And the fight is a bit lame and more will be explained about the Attack Titan's power and since we know who the 3 Titans are no use in trying to write like we don't know them, and there has been a PM send to me by someone who I won't name as he or she thinks that bashing Katsuki is just bad writing.**

**Quite the hypocrite I must say as this Author only writes only Naruto Fanfictions and those are nothing to me but trash, he steals the spotlight of other anime and then completely changes courses without any problems? What's the fun in that that there will be no deaths as death is unavoidable, added that he will probably steal some lined as well as break relationships that are meant.**

**And also this person doesn't even write stories himself or herself! Do you think it is childish to bash Katsuki since I merely bash him because he shouldn't get the respect?**

**1: The class doesn't respect him, but neither are they going to constantly harass him or something and neither did they tell anyone else.**

**2: All Might doesn't like Katsuki for being a bully, and he totally doesn't like downgrade talk to him as I didn't write that down and merely planned to make him talk to him in his respectful way.**

**3: Naruto Idiotic fan, I don't hate Naruto at all for who he is and his character but I simply don't like him here in Fanfiction since he ruins many stories and I may have read a few ones that are actually good and not a Harem added to it, the one thinks that Naruto should be the only one to suffer such a terrible life.**

**4: No exceptional bad life, the Izuku in DQ Izuku hasn't lived a terrible life at all as something like Katsuki trying to convince the others to bully Izuku is something he wants to do because he wants no one to stand up against him. Katsuki is described as a person that isn't easily convinced or to get along with and sees everyone beneath him, and talking back to him or either doing something better than him is like telling him that he is not number 1.**

* * *

_**Chapter 3: The Battle of Shiganshina.**_

* * *

_**Outside.**_

Ymir was sleeping and leaning against a tree while Eren did the same as her as she enjoys the shadow the tree gave him and her, Mikasa was there as well and had her hand placed on his hand and Ymir pretty much leaned her head to his shoulder when the tree wasn't that comfortable at all. It was simply another sunny day outside and Eren enjoyed it fulltime but he decided not to stay underneath the sun and avoid it, for now, he might not need sleep but it felt really satisfying when the sun didn't shine in the winter as often then he was used to.

In other words, he was like a bear so he needed to get used to sleeping and not become a bit too overly dependent on the sun that granted him endless energy.

As nice as the view was Eren showed signs that he wasn't enjoying it as much as you would think as his face suddenly began frowning and twisted a little bit in his sleep as many images flew through his head, flashing so fast giving him only a second to see what it was and automatically charged the electricity through his head allowing him to see for a few more seconds.

The first few were nice as they merely showed people working on the farm and all but that didn't last for long as they were suddenly replaced with Titans, the weird thing was there wasn't any blood and soon the following pictures now showed fire and screams and a gigantic castle getting destroyed by several Titans. It became even heavier as the pictures were getting hazy and it showed people fleeting in some place that he couldn't get an eye on and all he could make was a giant foot!

"Gah!" shouted Eren lunging forward waking both girls up from his sudden shouting.

"Eren!"

"Seren?"

He didn't groan at the name meaning that there was something truly wrong with him was all that Ymir could make knowing how much he disliked his nickname, it looked like he had seen dead and the expression he made was similar to how people were after they got their friends seen eaten alive and die by the Titan's hands. She herself had often seen it and those were horrific to see the expressions that they blamed themselves for getting their friend eaten alive or either expression that showed much hatred, and they were aimed at the Titans who killed their families and such people should never stay near the arrogant or optimistic people.

"Eren, calm down and take a deep breath and tell us what you saw," said Ymir trying to calm Eren down.

Taking in a deep breath in as Ymir told him to do he exhaled in and out and looked forward what was in front of him and he blinked as the peaceful sight reminded him of the flashes he had in his dream, were those the memories of his dad that he lost when Eren freed him from something?

"It was...a massacre, blood was everywhere and Titans of all things," said Eren as he put his hand on his face.

"Titans? But Eren the wall is still complete," said Mikasa worried what Eren was dreaming.

"What else?" asked Ymir very interested.

"Well, for instance, there weren't any walls except for open grasslands and furthermore a few buildings and all of that the people were replaced with...Titans," said Eren rubbing his head to calm down the headache he was having and even if it was small it had a bit more effect on Eren then a normal person, command waves as his father called it and since it had something to do with Lightning Eren had more trouble handling it since his was always controlled. His father called his control muscle memory as he is what his father described as aware of literally everything he does, that kind of sounds weird that there were people that weren't aware of what they are doing.

"Did the Titans eat the people?" asked Mikasa.

"No, there wasn't any blood and it looked like they...stood up like they had been lying down there and there wasn't any blood," once that was said Ymir stiffened up a bit and the other 2 didn't notice as Mikasa rubbed the head of Eren while Eren merely enjoyed lying his head down on her lap, Mikasa seemed to enjoy it as well as the blush on her face indicated nothing else.

"Kiss him, as your mother taught you that your kiss can calm him down in an instant," whispered Ymir as she got behind Mikasa who blushed as her head got pushed down and her lips met that of Eren's, before Eren could do anything Mikasa was too quick for him when it comes to this and she quickly slips her tongue into his mouth and wrapped hers around his and placed her hands on his shoulders to prevent himself from sitting up.

_'This is simply hot and I am not a child since I am over 70 years old,' _thought Ymir with a blush as she looks at the battle that was commencing and this wasn't her doing at all since she may have a thing for young romance and all but this was all Mira Ackerman's doing, that woman was simply scary as hell as she had been beating up many men trying to get too close for her liking and received and very hard kick in certain places.

Mikasa was the same as she was freakishly strong and fast for her age and yet acted a bit timid and shy and all of that for her age and despite the act, she wasn't a normal person in Ymir's book at all since a girl should never have so much strength at this age. And she had never seen the girl fight and neither did she see her mother Mira Ackerman fight but those 2 can do quite amazing moves, and she asked if they could teach her and boy she has never felt that much pain in her muscles if it weren't for her healing factor then she would've surely walked slightly limp for a while.

Mikasa was simply enjoying herself as she would in no way be able to do this by herself and mentally thanked her mom to give her some courage, fighting boys of her age was no problem but when it came to these things confidence was gone in an instant.

"Hey, Mikasa, don't forget he still needs to breathe despite his insane stamina," warned Ymir making Mikasa widen her eyes and separate the kiss with Eren. "We should go home now since Carla isn't the one to be assured when it comes to you Serenity,"

"Stop calling me that!" growled Eren as he stood up and got up from Mikasa's lap and picked up his bag filled with a lot of wood that he had already picked up, it was a bit more as it piled out of his bag and simply hoisted it with ease on his back and even carried a giant log underneath his arm. "Anyway let's go back home as you said Ymir since my mom is the person to freak out the moment we are outside the walls,"

"Wait, we have the bind the extra bags to the log," said Ymir as she began strapping the extra bags onto the log and Mikasa helped as that would also earn extra money for the family, Eren merely waited until they were done and began walking towards his home and did it with ease as he hasn't lazed off a single day as training was needed every day.

Entering the gates Eren was met with various gazes and people backing away from him as usually afraid of him but it did no longer bother him anymore, he was used to it and it wouldn't surprise him if they still did it but Mikasa and Ymir didn't take it well that Eren was always feared for being different as Mikasa and her mom suffered a little bit for looking a bit exotic. _'Will there be a time that they don't fear me at all? Maybe that time will never come if they found out that I could shift into a Titan and dad already told me that something like this shouldn't be possible...'_

His Father Grisha Yeager was amazing but the person himself never agreed on with that as Grisha told his son that he wasn't as amazing as he would think he is, he had told him he made his fair share of terrible mistakes he had made in the past. His father had told him that the perfect person never exists and will never exist at all since it was a mere illusion of what perfect is, nothing is perfect as even items aren't perfect that even the most innocent pencil can kill someone and Eren was smart and could see how a pencil could pretty much turn into a weapon.

As they walked home Eren heard the bells ring and saw the Scouts entering the city and it was the same sight he was met with and that was dead looks, mean comments were given, and not many of the scouts were seen and also many of them having bloodstains on their uniforms and some of them very wounded and missed limbs as well. It was the same sight he was met with every time he looked at them and he was met with the sight of Erwin Smith the leader of the Scouts and briefly made eye contact before he looked in front of him, Ymir tugged his shirt and motioned him to come with them back to home.

* * *

"Mom! We're home!" said Eren as he came walking in the house and opened up the chest and put all the wood he had gathered there, the log was held outside meaning he still had to go outside to get the other bags. But before the boy could do that Carla Yeager pulled Eren back by his ear making him yelp in surprise at the sudden action, and the boy wondered why his mom did that.

"Eren, we're you sleeping outside again?" asked Carla Yeager with a smile and luckily for Eren it wasn't a hidden evil smile that something bad was about to happen, it was simply the smile that the mother busted her child on doing something they aren't supposed to. Although the problem lied in something else and that was that Eren was a boy and no matter how smart he is he couldn't see what the difference was...yet.

"...How did you know?" asked Eren knowing that his mom easily sees through his lies.

"Well, for one instance this...shouldn't be here when you gather wood~!" her hand went forward and grabs a bit of grass that was still left on his pants making him sweat how easily he was discovered, and also understood why Mikasa and Ymir were staying outside instead of immediately going in as they had probably removed theirs to avoid getting into trouble.

"S-Sorry, the weather was so nice I couldn't help myself," said Eren knowing that the amount of wood he carried back was not even going to work as an excuse.

"Oh, Carla, lighten up as your son makes it easier for us all to earn money and besides he is right about that the weather is very nice today," said Mira Ackerman helping Carla prepare dinner, secretly winking at Eren was a signal that she had his back and to his luck Carla merely sighs and let go of his ear and Eren immediately got up because once his mother let go.

"Ouch," muttered Eren as his ear got a little bit red and despite his healing factor his mom could pinch very hard. "W-Well, I am going to Armin and talk to him and dad are you going to leave again?"

"Not really, I got a message that said that the appointment was canceled so I am staying home for today," replied Grisha making his son beam and then secretly made a motion with his hand towards Eren who noticed but didn't let show it on his face, the motion was simply laying his hand on the table but the middle and ring finger with the space between them closed and opened up signaling they would talk later.

_'So he has remembered something again,' _thought Eren, as he walked back outside towards the house of Armin followed by Mikasa, and Ymir decided to stay back and relax, now hearing things Eren decided to speed up and Mikasa held by with his speed and both were met with the sight of Armin getting beaten down.

"Hey! Deal with me instead!"

"And me!"

The 3 boys turned around very annoyed and then paled when they saw who it was and began running but Eren was already behind them and made the first one trip and signaled to Mikasa to deal with him, screams of pain were heard and made the other 2 run faster instead of going back to save their friend. "Where do you think you 2 are going?"

"Not staying here!"

"Running away from you!"

"And now you learn to run away from me?" asked Eren appearing in front of them waiting to make them skid on the ground and try to run back but were met with Mikasa dragging their friend by his collar with his face filled with bruises and clothes dirtied, the boy was obviously traumatized and muttering for his mother and the other 2 then realized they were too focused on Mikasa that Eren hit them on the head rather hard and made them eat dirt. "Hm, Mikasa, is Armin okay?"

"He's okay," replied Mikasa with a calm expression or the eyes turning into this expression T_T and yes the shy and slightly timid Mikasa made sometimes that expression when something baffled her that was so stupid, boys of her age tried to get closer to her but a bit too close for the girl and kicked their asses without any mercy.

"Let's go over to him since I don't feel like beating them up anymore," said Eren and they both walked back to Armin.

* * *

It was the same story all over again that Armin simply got beaten up because he talked about the outside world and it didn't surprise Eren, most people in the walls were idiots as they simply believed that there wasn't something like the ocean but Eren always believed in those tales. Why do you think that something like the ocean doesn't exist when there is a book written about it, then there is proof that it exists because it would be pointless?

"So Eren, you are still firm with your decision to go with the Scouts?" asked Armin making Eren nod.

"Eren, Carla wouldn't approve of it," said Mikasa worried.

"I know that! But for some reason, I always have the feeling that something will ruin this peace and that we aren't safe forever, I just have that feeling that something is coming and will bring mass destruction," said Eren with a lot of fear present in his eyes like he knew something truly frightening would happen and that surprised both of the 2 as they never had seen Eren act like this.

"H-How are you so-!"

*BOOM!*

A Lightning bolt came up from the sky and struck just a few centimeters beside the wall and send everyone flying up while the likes of Eren and Mikasa landed back on their feet Armin was not one of them.

"What in the hell is happening-What is that!" shouted Armin pointing to the walls and everyone around him looked up and froze at the sight of what was by the walls, but the walls a giant skinless hand that was emitting a lot of smoke and something else peered over the walls and then it came as a giant skinless head peered over the walls glaring at the citizens. "T-That's impossible! The walls are over 50-meters tall!"

"TAKE COVER!" roared Eren when he felt danger and unfortunately for him, no one seemed to have heard him at all and just continued to stare with Armin included and Eren pulled his friend by his collar at the same moment the Colossal Titan broke the gates and opened up the entrance into the walls, and that entrance was meant for the Titans and rubble rained down everywhere and people were blown away.

Somewhere with Grisha he heard the explosion and widened his eyes immediately as he knew who it was and that there was only 2 Titans he could think of that has the power to destroy those walls, rushing over to Carla and Mira with the latter alert Grisha pulled down a secret trapdoor and got to suitcases out of there and grabbed Carla and hoisted her over his shoulder. "We're leaving!"

"Got it!" replied Mira Ackerman calm and the moment they left a few meters from the house a boulder crashed into the house demolishing it.

"Mira! Bring Carla to safety along with this! I have to search for Eren and Mikasa!" shouted Grisha putting his wife on the shoulder of the woman along with the suitcases and rushed away very fast, Mira didn't question and did it and Carla shouted at Grisha to come back but a swift chop to her neck made her stop screaming.

It didn't go unnoticed by Mira that the incredible speed that Grisha showed left footholes imprinted on the stone floors and how calm he was and even for a doctor since it was those eyes looked like that of a killer, her mom has been the same with those eyes when she once got threatened. Shaking her head she ran towards the gates to enter and trust Grisha that he would promise that would bring back the children.

"They're here!" muttered Ymir as she had left the house to explore the town and was already behind the gates when the explosion happened.

Grisha arrived back at the crushed home of his family and was met with the sight of Eren, Mikasa, and Armin! He didn't even take a second to sigh in relief and arrived by the children safely. "All of you need to run!"

"But Mom!" shouted Eren.

"She's safe and Eren it is time to do this!" said Grisha making Eren's eyes widen as he knew what he meant and nodded while Armin widened his eyes and as much as he wanted to stay and watch he knew he couldn't and ran with Mikasa who hesitated first, she didn't deny that she was dependent on Eren and that he was a source of protection even with her strength.

"Mikasa! Go with Armin...I don't want a world without you 2 not living in it," said Eren and the girl blushed and nodded meekly and ran away.

"Eren...I think that it is no longer a simple picture I have seen and I know a lot more now, that Titan over there is called the Colossal Titan," said Grisha and the Colossal Titan then disappeared away leaving a lot of smoke, Eren wanted to shout at it but Grisha held his hand on his shoulder. "Don't bother the Colossal Titan has the ability to vanish away quickly by emitting much steam, but if I am right that 2 others are coming and we will have to battle one,"

"...Okay dad, but how do I shift-!" Eren's question was cut off when he heard giant footsteps again and his father pulled him into a corner and a Titan passed by and for some reason, Grisha was breathing for air, the Titan was a bit disfigured and probably a woman and had blond hair and blue eyes and had a creepy grin and it stopped for a moment and suddenly walked out of the city!

Grisha wanted to go so badly after the Titan but not to kill it...but he couldn't and hoped that the Titan would survive the ordeal, then another lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck the ground in the middle of the town and Grisha knew that they had to get closer towards the place and ran towards it with Eren following him. The son did notice the footprints that his father left behind and gulped as he had fought but didn't how it was.

"Eren! Mimic me!" shouted Grisha who brought his hand to his mouth and bit.

* * *

_'I just have to smash the wall and get this over with, Marcel's sacrifice won't be in vain!' _thought Reiner determined as he continued rushing towards the gates and suddenly another 2 lightning bolts erupted from the sky each one at his side and steam came and 2 things rushed at him. _'What! That can't be Annie and Berthold! So does this mean they know of our existence!?'_

He needed to continue running but then it happened as 2 bodies crashed against his and he wasn't fast enough to even turn with his build up speed and forced to stop, he tried to look up whoever stopped him but was met with 2 punches straight into his face making him lean almost back and he could make out 2 figures. His sight was hazy and then he felt a huge blow against his stomach as the biggest figure rammed at him with full strength forcing Reiner an end back and away from the gates.

_'What the hell?!' _cursed Reiner as he looked up with his sight still hazy.

He was met again with another attack though this time the 2nd figure arrived very fast and rammed with full strength it's fist into his neck, the Armored Titan shook and managed to stand and roared calling for backup and made some distance to finally get a look on his targets.

The first Titan he saw had a very heavy build and was incredibly muscled and hard black hair and green eyes shining and it was glaring with full fury at him, it had sharp pointy ears and some hair on its chest but the build of the Titan was what caught the attention of Reiner as the heavy build with the muscles very focused all over the body and that the arms were rather on the slender side. That Titan's bodybuild was almost exactly like that of Zeke!

_'Am I dreaming or that build and that Titan reminds me of Zeke! Even the features on its face remind me of him but with black hair instead of blond hair!' _thought Reiner as he unconsciously took a step back as the Titan reminded him so much of his superior who he knew was incredibly strong, and he had a feeling that the Titan he was facing was also very strong.

The second Titan was similar to the 1st one although the build was slimmer and resembled that more of Annie's build, it had also black hair and shining green eyes with the pointy ears to boot, its features were also similar to the Tank Titan as Reiner decided to call it and it was similar although this one didn't have lips as rows of slightly sharp teeth was shown and the eyes were a bit sharper as the underneath corners had slight shapes of a...lightning bolt?

The hair was also weird as a white patch of hair that also took the shape of a lightning bolt was on the left.

_'Another one! 2 Shifters here and I don't know which one they are! Both of them look so much like the Attack Titan!' _Reiner had, of course, been informed of Titans that have been lost to Marley and those were the Founding Titan and the Attack Titan and the other five were possessed by Marley!

It was deadly silent until stomping was heard and a Female figure entered the town and many Titans entering it as well.

"WRAAHHH!"

"RAARGH!"

The Titans that had entered the area hesitated and slowly backed down and even ignored the Female Titan who looked shocked and looked at the Armored Titan, Reiner didn't know what to say except that if his Titan could talk he would say that they found the Coordinate Titan but there was a giant problem. Both Opposing Titans had roared the same time so he didn't know who controlled them and the bigger problem was that they could order any time the Titans to attack, and yet they didn't so mean that they had not full-control over it.

_'Reiner...what will we do now!?' _was the question that was asked through Annie's eyes as she looked over to Reiner as the Titans weren't of any use so they had to fight, but Reiner's state didn't look that well as slight cracks formed over his armor.

_'We'll attack! I take on the Tank Titan and you the Attack Titan!' _answered Reiner and even if he didn't give any signals or blinked Annie was smart so she knew what he was thinking, and apparently, the other 2 were thinking the same as they both rushed forward with the Tank Titan towards Reiner and the Attack Titan to Annie and both were readying themselves for battle.

The Tank Titan rushed forward and the Armored Titan did the same and both went for a straight punch but at the last moment the Tank Titan ducked underneath the punch and socked the Armored Titan underneath the chin, following up with bashing into its chest with his shoulder to make it lose balance and then the left fist came right into the face of the Armored Titan.

Annie was distracted for a second to see the attacks executed and the skill behind each move as whoever was in that Titan he was very skilled, returning her attention to the other Titan who unleashed a flurry of quick punches forcing Annie to jump back as the speed surprised her a bit. Not allowing her to get away Eren jumped forward but widened his eyes when the leg of the Female Titan came from the side covered in something blue shining and retaliated with a punch and charging the lightning through his whole arm making the bloodveins visible and shining it met the leg head-on, for a moment it was silent until a shockwave materialized and dust was cleared off the ground and rubble flew up.

_'Impossible! The Attack Titan or whatever Titan this is shouldn't have this much power!' _the Attack Titan has always been viewed an adequate Titan and nothing special except that it was good at learning at Martial Arts, nothing too different from the Female Titan except that she could call out hordes of Titans with a single scream. Should've have been thinking as the fist retreated making Annie lose balance and Eren ducked underneath the flailing leg and kicked the Female Titan in the back making her fall.

Getting quickly back on her feet she took her boxing stance and carefully studied the form of the Titan she was facing and from what she could see the Titan was also trained in martial arts, and was very quick fitting for the Attack Titan who charged and began exchanging punches with her making her dodge as she tried to make him wide open but the stance it was using wasn't allowing her to see an opening.

*Crackle!*

Wait, what was that?

Electricity crackled from the arms and legs from the Titan she faced and that only happens when you shift but the Titan was aware of it and doing it and the electricity crackled even more violent and there weren't any wounds!

*Dash!*

Huh?

Annie only blinked and felt something on the cheek of her Titan and that was the fist of the opposing Titan punching her and launching her easily off her feet and was for a few seconds in the air, her Titan reacted and quickly landed back on her feet and Annie was now getting tired of being hit as those hours of training infuriated her. "RAAHHHH!"

Dashing forward Annie hardened her fists and unleashed devastating flurries of punches to the opposing Titan who held his arms out in a defensive position and blocked every punch but it also destroyed bit and bits of his arms, quickly kicking the opposing Titan form the side she hardened her toes and dug her feet into the side of the Titan making it groan and was floored and then her hardened fists came but Eren used his remaining leg to make Annie trip.

_'That amount of damage should buy me some time to finish him!' _growled Annie in her thoughts but she did admit that she actually enjoyed the fight deep in her heart a little bit but squashed it down, looking up she saw the Titan not even attempting to run away.

_'Ouch! Well, it didn't feel much except for some small tugs and all,' _thought Eren as he focused all the stored up energy inside his body to heal his leg very fast and it did as his leg had a nasty cut reaching to his side and healed fast, now focusing on his arms which got literally destroyed that the bones were visible the flesh knitted itself back together as many colors combined repaired the flesh out of thin air.

Over by Grisha who had made the fight a bit too one-sided and he may not remember a lot but muscle memory made it up for it as someone would mistake him for having an average build underneath his neat clothes, he didn't have an average build as his body was trained and honed very well like that of a soldier going through ridiculous and hellish training. He had a very muscular body from having an 8 pack, muscular arms, and everything else and Grisha looked at the panting form of the Armored Titan and his experience as a Shifter was definitely giving him the sharp edge in battle.

_'Capturing would be my first idea...but now isn't the time as I don't think that the Scouts are going to trust me right now so I need to wait,' _thought Grisha as he needed to finish the fight as he knew the Scouts would come any moment even if they just have returned from battle, stepping forward he went over to the Armored Titan and had a special thing to finish it and make it retreat.

And the Armored Titan looked up and was then only met with an orange light before his head got separated from the body, Grisha looked at the body before he ducked as cannonballs flew over his head if he stood straight and he knew it wasn't the Scouts but the Garrison squad and he knew he had to leave and roared.

Eren had just managed to corner the Female Titan until he heard the roar and looked over to his father to see that he had finished off the Armored Titan, but that allowed the Female Titan to run over to the Armored Titan and something out of the smoke jumped into the hand of the Female Titan and ran away. The boy wanted to give chase but another roar made him stop and look at his father who shook his head, he obeyed knowing that his father knew what was best.

Walking over to the Titan of his father who motioned over to a huge boulder and helped him carry it and used the remaining energy in his body as the sun set down and placed it in front of the entrance, sealing it off for the Titans to ever enter it as the sun set down and it was night time and both shifters left the bodies of their Titans and would try to enter the walls but they needed a legitimate reason.

* * *

_**After the ordeal.**_

"So you're telling me that there was a 50-Meter Titan that has trashed the walls and another 4 came and yet 2 of them fought against the so-called Armored and Female Titans," said Erwin Smith who had been told by some Garrison Soldiers that have been watching the fight from above the wall and witnessed the whole fight, Erwin kind of wanted to see the whole fight as he had only seen the lightning bolts crash down but the bodies of the 2 savior Titans were found smoking along with the corpse of the Armored Titan.

"So those 2 Titan bodies that haven't been covered in Armor prevented the Armored Titan to destroy Wall Maria?" asked Levi skeptical as he did see the odd figures of the 3 Titans, the Armored one was obvious and those 2 others would not so be eye-catching to normal people but Levi was anything but normal and saw the muscular forms of the Titans, cracks on the armor of the Armored Titan that could withstand a cannonball. "What did you call those 2 Titans again?"

"The Tank Titan and the Lightning Titan, sir!" replied the Garrison soldier who happened to he Hannes who had been the first one to see the fight and call the others out to see it with their own eyes.

"Änd the reason you called them that?!" demanded Hange with a slightly crazed look in her eyes making Hannes sweat and take a few steps back when he saw the eyes threatening to pop out their sockets, not a sight he would want to see so he answered quickly and smoothly. Levi shouted something to Hange but Hannes attention was so focused on her eyes that he could only hear something about glasses.

"Well, the slender Titan over there coated his arms and legs in lightning as it descended from the sky like a lightning bolt, and the other one with the heavy-build body did something with its fist that wasn't lightning, and before you ask I couldn't see exactly what it was except that it was a bright orange light that it punched the head cleanly off the Armored Titan," said Hannes who quickly saw the Hange wanted to know the reason why he called them that and he honestly didn't see anything that the orange light emitted.

Mike had smelled the air and there weren't any Titans nearby but those 3 corpses smelled a bit different to him so he needed to keep out watch for anyone that smells like that.

Erwin Smith looked impassively at the 3 corpses of the Titans and he knew Hange wanted to study the bodies but they would evaporate into steam after a few minutes, he looked at the sealed hole where a giant boulder was placed firmly into the walls and he knew that none of the citizens of Shiganshina would want to return as the boulder would not provide any safe feeling so it would be reasoned with it. Erwin was absolutely sure that this wasn't Humanity's victory against Titans as Titans did the work for them and humanity did nothing at all, not that they could since there were only citizens.

"So what do you think Erwin, 5 Intelligent Titans and 3 of them tried to destroy Wall Maria and 2 of them saved the citizens of Shiganshina...should we truly consider them as enemies or allies since I don't know if they have any ulterior motives behind their action of saving this district," asked Levi wanting to know if he should cut them down if he was needed to, there was slight hesitation as Levi had slaughtered hundreds of Titans and plenty of aberrants but these 5 Titans that were here had intelligence and unknown abilities.

"...I want to know where they currently are and check if they are true allies and from what Hange made out of it seems they will return," concluded Erwin and walked away followed by the rest.

* * *

_**Outside the Walls.**_

"The mission failed because 2 other Shifters arrived at the battle!?" asked Berthold with wide eyes as he was told by Reiner and Annie were panting as the story also told Berthold that the battle was rather one-sided. Annie the smartest out of the 3 was a bit frustrated that her battle was also one-sided and it amazed her how fast the opposing Titan regenerated, but part of her enjoyed the battle of being cornered by a single opponent and he was way faster then she thought and it was very skillful in blocking all her punches. "Should we continue?"

"Well-!"

"No! We have seen what they could do to us and we do know that there are 2 Shifters inside the walls and we need to know who they are," said Annie decisively cutting Reiner off the suggestion of doing it again, the fellow blonde wanted to protest that they had Berthold to destroy the walls but Annie cut him off that those Shifters would come back added with the Scouts.

"What do you suggest we should do then?" asked Berthold.

"With the usual plan as I don't want to risk fighting them again and Reiner you can't deny it as the battle was one-sided, the Titan I fought was very quick and regenerated far too quickly even for a Shifter...I think it is the Founding Titan as it has many secrets unsolved and what it could do," concluded Annie.

"What was the Titan that I fought then? Because when I looked up my head was cleanly punched off by an orange light and yet I felt a punch!" asked Reiner making Annie bite her lip as that made it even more difficult to decide whoever the Founding Titan was. The Founding Titan wasn't only able to control all the Titans but also many other things that have been only told in stories, whether to trust to believe what the story was but it caused certainly fear for Marley and now it was too hard to decide who was the Founding Titan.

"Perhaps the Attack Titan since that one was also lost to Eldia and was never found and now we have to find out which one of the 2 is the Founding Titan and if we don't bring it back and instead bring the Attack Titan then we are considered failures," but they could also rebel and destroy Marley but Annie highly doubted that since Berthold and Reiner were too brainwashed while she was too smart...but her dad was there so she had no choice.

_'I don't like Marley and I could always turn my back since I haven't killed anyone...directly and dad would be proud of me to do that,' _thought Annie of the thing that held her back the most, she wished someone was there for her besides her father and she didn't like that she might have to fake out friendships.

* * *

**Alrain: So I have thought to let Eren's Original group live on as I don't like wasted characters doomed to die and more of Eren's and Grisha's Titans will be explained and that Orange light, do you know perhaps that the saying that controlled anger is far more dangerous than wild anger? I have literally no idea if that is a saying but I could give a shit.**

**Hope you liked the chapter and I apologize for the lame fighting scene but let me explain it to you to appease you all, Grisha has years of experience in handling his Titan's powers and all of that and his years top that of Reiner who had only a few years of training. Besides that, I also want to tell you and let you know that the orange light will be featured a lot of times and it isn't the Founding Titan's power.**

**Eren vs Annie, it was also one-sided but I will explain the biology of Eren as his Shifting powers is mostly a mix of the Attack and Founding Titans and there has been told that the Founding Titan has more powers then controlling and changing Titans, so Eren's Titan is versatile in combat and long-ranged attack and he can't shoot it but he does know how to coat his body with it, enhance his speed and strength to the point he suffered only bruised bones when he punched Annie's leg.**

**His brain also gets sped up to process things way quicker to see attacks coming slowly which is the other reason why he was able to block all her punches, although Eren possess an ability that no Shifter has and without it the Lightning Ability of his would be a way too risky of ability and a bit weak compared to the originals.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alrain: Chapter 4! And also here is the current Harem that I think of now.**

**Harem: Mikasa (Real one, duh!), Ymir, Mina, Historia, Annie, and Mira Yeager.**

**There was also another thing that I need to ask of some people and that is if animals can be turned into Titans? I honestly know about the Followers of Ymir's Subjects but any chance that there were animals in it like horses and such animals?**

**And also, I kind of forgot how I gave Grisha's Attack Titan his powers and I need to dig into my memory to what the explanation is, and it must be a legit one that doesn't limit it's power a lot so I am trying to give Grisha more powers as the Scouts have only made losses and losses. Time for them to get a Trump Card or Titans instead.**

**And there is another huge announcement of me and my friend Necros who will be announcing something to his readers, I am stopping some of my stories due to my blindness to many factors.**

**Halfa Izuku: Too OP is not something I like so I will be erasing this story and replace it with some other powers...and besides that, I didn't even mention the fact that I could've made him an apprentice from a young age to Sir Nighteye.**

**Gravity Force: It will be put on hold or if anyone wants to adopt the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Rumors and Precautions.**_

* * *

_**Wall Maria.**_

_'Eren, from what I understand of your powers is that the sun is your ally and always will be so I will be teaching you everything you can know about the Titans and what they can do,' _loud the voice of his father as Eren was outside practicing in the sun as he had been taught everything what his father remembered and what the knowledge is discovered by Titans, and the information he was given would've made anyone expect the Titans and Shifters aren't that any different at all but that was where it was wrong.

There was quite a huge difference between Titans and Shifters as there were several things that didn't match at all so let's begin by the main thing and that was the sun and it was a simple yet huge difference.

Titans absorb sunlight to keep moving and going on and once the sun disappears they won't be able to move at all as their bodies don't store the energy and use it right away, but the sunlight was also used to repair stuff as their bodies worked similar like the human body that uses electrical commands to do actions and heal tissue. Human bodies need nutrients and sunlight to repair their wounds but weakness was that they aren't able to absorb that much sunlight at once and it wouldn't work if he or she didn't eat, meaning the human body lacked in many things and the healing was limited to small and huge wounds and amputation no chance of recovering.

Titans just need a huge amount of sunlight to absorb and don't require nutrition to do it as their body structure allows them to absorb a huge amount of sunlight allowing them to continue with no trouble but the part was the only way they regenerated so quickly was because of the commands in the brain were quicker, his dad said that the human body wouldn't be able to handle that speed of regeneration and would break their minds by it reason why Titans were mindless. They also had something called muscle memory that allowed them to even regenerate even with their heads blown into pieces, it was useless as they only used it to memorize their body but not training since they are...mindless.

That is how Titans move, heal and memorize their body structure but lacked in many things like the mind making them predictable.

Shifters were a lot more different as they simply didn't absorb sunlight and that is where it got weird as the flesh of a Shifter wasn't made to absorb sunlight but it rather relied on the person's body and conditioning while retaining their mind, there was a weakness to it as their healing had limits of what they could heal from and fighting took out a lot of energy and they could be overwhelmed sometimes. But they could perfectly control their body and focus healing on certain parts and halt healing on certain parts of their body, accelerate it, and some other small things.

If they wanted to start over again then they needed to shift again but overall the main part was that the Shifter's Titan body doesn't absorb sunlight and is depended on the Shifter's Human body to keep going and the amount of strength they possessed, they had limits as they can only Shift several times and had a limit how much they can Shift and it would take more energy to uphold themselves.

Eren was told he was the perfect combination of the Human and Titan Body as his father called the tissue his body was made out of cells and that in his birth some of his Titan genes mixed with Eren when he was a fetus, he could heal normally and keep on going with or without the sunlight and his body could store the sunlight and transfer it into reserve energy. He was not depended on the sun but it was still his ally of how it could help him all the time and that the moonlight would also be his ally, even without the sun as Eren who trained very hard on a daily basis conditioned his body far exceeding of what humans can do and his father told him about mental locks about pain and fear.

Since Eren rarely fears anything nor does feel the pain he had more access to it and his father said that a normal human has access to 20 to 30 percent of their true strength, he was told he had 80% of his power in total control and that there is supposed to be a limit for now as his body still needed to adjust the amount of power he had as he was still young and had to wait for a year.

Currently, where Eren was he was studying as he had already learned from his father that not only his body gets stronger but that he understands things and memorize them with ease and he was now counting down the costs of the house, with his father's earnings it was easy to pay the taxes but now the problem was food as everything was a bit more expensive. He was lucky enough his mother took all the rations with them as the meat was more expensive as more money was needed to reinforce the walls, but in truth, Eren knew it was simply that it was a work of a Noble to avoid losing too much money.

"I wish Dad was here now," muttered Eren as he walked outside but then was knocked down on the ground by the flying form of Mikasa and Ymir. "Okay, perhaps not,"

* * *

_**Noble House.**_

Grisha was over by a Noble House as he was requested to do his daily medical check-up and as much money it earned him Grisha honestly wanted to go back and train Eren harder and harder as he knew an upcoming battle would come that would shake the history books, and Grisha himself may have defeated the Armored Titan with ease it was merely because the current possessor was young and inexperienced and taken aback not expecting a fight against another Shifter.

He needed to get back in shape even if his body was chiseled a lot he needed to practice fighting again and train his son in Martial Arts as his son knew that the Titans weren't their only enemies, his son had killed bandits before but he took them by surprise and his ability of Lightning was nothing to sneeze at as his knowledge allowed him to know many things. Besides that, he also had new powers he discovered as he looked at his fist that was coated in orange light when he was in his Titan form, he didn't have the full grasp of it but he had a feeling it was a powerful hidden weapon of the Attack Titan and he was sure that it was still inside of him.

And also the other Titan and he had already come years ago with the conclusion of that his son was a combination of both reasons to why he was able to channel lightning, as the Coordination Titan possessed powers that were still hidden like the Attack Titan's powers who have been discovered more than punching and fighting.

And when the Titans arrived and that particular one Titan with the horrifying smile made him remember her and his creation of a monster but that was his own fault for making the monster that made his former wife into a Titan, he had been too obsessed at the time like a soldier following a dictator with amazing charisma that would make you easily sacrifice your life for that leader's Ideals. More like a teenager going through his puberty thing but instead for adults but this one much more terrifying and caused death and lots of it, even now after all that he couldn't settle down as he had literally information and power that could erupt a worldwide war resulting in even more deaths. He had to wait for at least the perfect oppertunity to get back into the battlefield as much as he didn't want to go back there he didn't have a choice as he didn't want millions of deaths to happen while he could do something about besides standing by the lines, not like when he was a child and saw those horrors and the experience of being so weak.

He looked at his hand and breathed in and out and focused on his fist trying again with the thing he had done to the Armored Titan but he wasn't surprised that nothing happened, he had done it one the whim and sudden rush of power he felt surging through his Human and Titan bodies meaning he had to practice and discover the power on his own.

Eren needed to do that too and the new law that enlisted teenagers once they hit a certain age to join a faction as they needed more soldiers as the signs of the 5 Titans warned that this would happen soon and there was a lack of soldiers as not many have joined any of the 3 factions, with the law they had to enlist and Noble Children had an exception as they were needed to do the bookwork and all of that. Grisha did have the right for Eren to get him out of there but he knew that his son wouldn't want that and neither did Grisha want that.

"War will soon arrive and we will take part in it...all of us," said Grisha darkly but no hint of joy but anger only.

* * *

_**Training Grounds.**_

*Crack!*

There was the sound of wood getting smashed to pieces as Eren was training and smashed the wooden pole he was using to train against, no pillow or rope was bound to it since Eren got used to the pain of training non-stop and healing quickly. His father simply instructed him to continue to train and get a grip to feel how to control his strength, studies were involved and he was good at it remembering things quickly and progressing. There was also training with the lightning or electricity in his body, and practicing against his dad without using it and his father never strikes him as the fighting-type but it surprised him that he didn't even land a single hit.

The same counted for Mikasa and despite the overwhelming strength, speed, and healing factor he hasn't landed a single hit on her nor Mira did get hit, and she had only trained for a few weeks compared to his years of training, and it was something that surprised him but it wasn't like he was jealous at all since he always had a feeling that they were special.

"Done for now Eren, take a break," said Grisha as he drank some water.

"I can continue and it isn't like I need a break, as long as the sun is up I don't get tired nor hungry at all," he wasn't getting cocky about it but he just too used to it to even go living by normal means, he simply bore with it to not get the attention and he neither wanted it from the Government since the Battle of Shiganshina. It was not that they knew that Shifters were humans...unless you were the scouts who have been researching the Titans in the very beginning they were formed and it wasn't that literally knew, his father told him that they had leads that it was possibly a human that can transform into a Titan at will. This may be ridiculous but only in the simple minds of people like plenty of remnants of constructions left by the closest parts of the walls, nobody knew what purpose they served for except that there were only 2 things scavenged and simple enough for them to construct, later is was speculated that these weapons weren't used against Titans but Humans confirming that the period before the Titans appeared that Humans were at each other's throats.

_'Even so...a Century isn't that much at all since dad told me that is what an average human truly can live up to,' _he looked at his house and sighed as his father told him that humans used to be far tougher than now, even a trained male soldier would lose against a small girl not even in her teenage years as his father also told him that their bodies adapted. Adapted to far rougher times when there wasn't clean water nor sewer systems and all those that lived with it, small sicknesses were nothing to them and seen as insignificant and meant that the more comfortable the humans became they sacrifice a lot for it.

"H-Here, Eren," said Mikasa as she handed Eren a towel to wipe the sweat of his body while secretly admiring his muscular frame of how beautifully sculpted it was in her eyes, she wasn't lying as Eren has been training for most of his life and his single day of training is worth a few days of training, with the recovery speed he had achieved within a few years training worth 10 years if he kept going.

"Thank you, Mikasa," he took the towel and wiped the sweat off his body.

"N-No problem," stuttered Mikasa with a blush that didn't go unnoticed by Eren who simply smiled at how adorable she reacted, it didn't matter how many times she stuttered she was simply too cute...that was also a problem as boys did hit on her and her shy demeanor didn't help and one went a tad bit too far causing her to squeak out in fear and threw him against a wall. The other boys were shocked and wanted to shout at her, but she was already punching around when she saw their angry faces, each hit may have been swung wildly and she didn't have her eyes opened but each strike was that of a pro.

"Stuttering as always, Mikasa," sighed Ymir as she came up to them as she was completely bored as not having anything else to do...well, now she could see the chest of Eren without him being bothered by it or noticed by it, he was kind of dense in such ways but that was so like that at his age when boys are growing up. He would later become interested in them so she and Mikasa had to wait for the time being...and perhaps some other girls in the near future thanks to his mom teaching him everything, from laundry to cooking and doing it without complaining about it since he would be done with it in a few minutes. "Can you talk without doing it once?"

"I-I can," said Mikasa shyly.

"Perhaps one day, but definitely not today," said Ymir dryly as she lied down on the grass feeling she had watched the naked upper body of Eren plenty enough, she had trained her days as well and simply wanted to rest and wait until death would come for her as that curse was bound to her...and yet she never felt it anymore or feeling that it was getting closer when the years passed.

_'If I only knew how to do it... and Eren is able to do it...but Mr. Yeager looks way too much like those people I have seen,' _when she was in the beautiful place with all the stars shining in the night, and then there was the battle of Shiganshina and she had seen those 2 transforms and Eren wasn't that much aware of what he had been doing but he wasn't bad for his 1st transformation. What she knew was that of all Titans she knew that Eren wasn't one of the 9 of them, it seems he was something that was of the impossible made possible and she had that 1st thought but when she saw him fighting it pretty much shoved that thought of denial out of her head.

What was her opinion to Eren besides his abilities...well, she was old enough to know about certain things and those 60 years of hell gave her plenty of time to talk and think for herself. She wasn't oblivious to love at all or friendships even if both things were foreign to her in most of her life, she was still foreign to it that even with the books she has read she didn't know much about love but friendship she did. Eren was strong, smart, level-headed, and someone who you could trust to have your back protected...she didn't know how to feel nor know what it felt like only grasps of what it was and it was time now that let her feel.

"Ymir! Lunch is ready!" came the voice of Carla Yeager.

"Coming!" said Ymir not wanting to argue with Carla Yeager or come too late, she is scary when it came to lunch or any other time to eat but not that she would skip a meal.

"C-Coming!" said Mikasa throttling behind Ymir.

"Coming too-!" the moment he took a step his whole body felt heavy and his sight got blurry and Mikasa who always had a feeling whenever Eren was in trouble turned around to him swaying, his way of swaying was similar to those men walking drunk out of a bar but she had been watching Eren he never drinks.

"Eren!" shouted Mikasa gaining the attention of Ymir who turned around and from the reflection of her pupil Eren's form fell down on the ground.

* * *

_**Desert.**_

Cold, it was what Eren felt and it got him up in an instant as he had been unfamiliar to that feeling never having bothered that much by breezes on chilly or rainy days, the moment he felt the sensation of coldness on his skin got him to dislike it of how it made his muscles tighten in an unpleasant way. His form rose from the desert ground and patted away the sand that got onto his clothes, groaning in a slightly annoyed manner that his shoes were nowhere to be found and touched the cold sand, it made him now dislike the feeling of sand too as it was rough on his skin when he recalled how it felt against his cheek.

**_"So you possess the body and power I want for my goal,"_** came a voice so cold and empty it made him freeze up and experience a new kind of coldness, clinking sounds were heard of chains and Eren looked up to see a man, but the features of the man were scarily similar to his except that the difference was that he was older, his eyes cold and empty, his arms bound with chains to the sand and his hair was black. It was completely black not having a lightning symbol on it like his hair.

"Who the hell are you...you look like me except...darker, colder, and like you don't care about anything," the other Eren was exactly like he described as his eyes resemble that of those Scout Soldiers whenever they came back from an expedition, broken, haunted, and looking like they have gone through hell itself. Yet other Eren showed them all but something else was there, he couldn't describe what it was but it was obvious that he wanted to punch the other him in the face with all his strength.

**_"Who I am is none of your concern, you are simply the body I will be taking so don't move,"_ **ordered the other Eren and Eren himself felt something shift inside of him, like it was trying to force him to not move but ignoring the feeling he focused on another presence and dived to the left, chains had sprouted out of the sand and plunged to where he had been standing previously. _**"Impossible...you shouldn't know about the existence of the Founding...Grisha...he told you and he is...alive!"**_

Eren fell almost on his back but steadied his footing as the whole place began to rumble and Eren simply did what his instincts told him to, run away right now and don't look back. Curiosity still won over and Eren assessed the situation one more time before striking down electricity on the ground on instincts when he felt it rumble again, the electricity clashed with the metal chains as the energy furiously strikes against the alloy like it was its arch-nemesis. The Adult Eren looked shocked at the sheer power that the other him possessed and not once had he seen the other version of him possesses such powers, not a single one that wasn't related to the Founding one and yet this version of him showed the power like this before, was it perhaps the power of the Founding Titan he had not discovered yet?

With the other Eren, he ran as fast as he could as his training paid off well as he made a considerable distance from the adult version of him, charging the electricity through his whole body he sped up very quickly and made sure to make big leaps, to avoid to get caught as it seems the other can't even move but neither did he know where the chains were connected to. But speed is what they possessed despite being made of a heavy-looking metal but once it got close it did the same thing again like all those years ago, the chains instantly made the lightning in his body react and struck them violently making them stiffen up like they were living beings in pain, the lightning went to the other Eren very quickly as the sand didn't nearly have enough moist nor minerals to reduce the lightning to a lesser power.

"GUAAAHHHH!" shouted the chained Eren in pain and the world soon went blurry and the ground underneath Eren felt moist like it had been turned into water, no sand stuck to his feet which he had expected but taking another good look after composing himself, he was no longer in a desert anymore...but a giant body of clear water, a blue sky filled with a few clouds, and a small land with a small tree growing on it with a few birds and some mammals he didn't recognize. Eren awed at the sheer beauty of the place gently took a few steps forward causing small ripples in the water, the sun shone brightly but not too bright that it blinded the eyes but just enough to warm you up and look in the sky.

* * *

"Eren!" shouted Mikasa as she shook Eren wildly with her surprising strength which she has used to throw adults on the ground for trying to harass or kidnap her, it seemed to work as Eren's eyes snapped and mechanically he reacted as her strength made his body feel threatened and locked his legs around Mikasa and twisted, Mikasa let out a cute yelp as Eren soon had switched their position and was pinned underneath him like a wolf hovering over her.

"Mhm~? M-Mikasa?" groaned Eren fully awake and looking down on the blushing form of Mikasa who was red as an apple.

"E-Eren!" squeaked Mikasa cutely as she avoided looking directly in his eyes as they changed similar to that of a cat's eyes making it warmer for her than she already was, though Eren was still too young for this stuff yet instincts still remained in the human body that kicked in, he felt something weird inside of him that wanted him to hug Mikasa for a long time while she was in this blushing state that made her look even more vulnerable then she usually is. Slowly lowering his head he gently kissed Mikasa on the lips who flinched for a moment before surrendering herself to him, Eren let go of her hands and grabbed a few locks of Mikasa's hair and caressed it and used his other arm to hold her close to him.

"Mhm~!" moaned Mikasa enjoying the kiss.

Both were already 14 years and it was clear those 2 loved each other a lot from the very moment they met each other, Mira and Carla both encouraged the relationship and could only giggle as they can see and envision the 2 of them married. But that image for Carla had been destroyed soon as the people of the walls stood in front of the door and that every teenager which wasn't attending school must be signed up for training to become part of one of the regimes, Carla knew the dangers of the walls and knew that it may happen very well again and she had barely escaped with her life. She knew that Eren with his inhuman body would surely not be wasted on the Military Police or the Walls, if the higher positions caught up on this they would surely send him to the Scout Regiment to use his skills for that place, she wanted to use the money she spared to make Eren study to get a higher job. But due to the fall of one of the walls, jobs like being a judge and such weren't really high and more engineers or those who are skilled in the building area were wanted to reinforce the walls as much as possible.

Mira Ackerman, however, didn't seem to be worried as she had simply faith that they would survive no matter what and where she was, well, she was standing behind the door looking with a tiny smirk at the cuddling between her daughter and boyfriend, it was very arousing to her and silently entered the room and closed the door with the 2 not hearing anything to caught up in their moment. Ymir was asleep and she didn't wake up only to Carla and her and it wasn't time to eat yet so she would have plenty of time, Eren who had enhanced hearing and more of an awareness to danger didn't feel the presence of Mira until she pressed herself against his back.

"Mhm!?" groaned Eren separating the kiss making Mikasa pout and open her eyes and soon blushed when she saw her mother behind Eren smirking at her.

"W-Whawawa!? Mommy?!" squeaked Mikasa out when she saw her mother in her line of vision.

"My, my, how cute you 2 are~!" teased Mira at the ever blushing Mikasa joined by Eren with the action of blushing as he was embarrassed too, that was when it got even more visible when Mira held his chin and kissed him on the lips getting a shout of anger from Mikasa while he just let it happen, Mira Ackerman was often a sexual dream of his as she and Mikasa resembled each other so much. He imagined her being the mature version of Mikasa very confident in herself and not easily intimidated unlike Mikasa, and her voluptuous body made him desire her more and more. Mikasa was angry to this as she wanted Eren all to herself and not any other girl while she had been more than happy to have Ymir in their life she was jealous, and now her own mother was chasing after her boyfriend.

"Mom! Eren is mine-!?" she didn't get the chance to shout at her mother she suddenly parted her lips off Eren's and planted them on her shocking Mikasa, she has kissed with Eren a lot of times but the kiss with her mother was...different as she felt herself grow weak as her mother dominated her giving her no chance to even resist or struggle against her. Her mommy who she always looked up for her hidden strength and beauty added with how she shrugged of comments aimed at her, she was kissing her own mommy and it didn't disgust her the slightest bit as she may have envisioned this a few times herself.

Mira Ackerman won as Mikasa wasn't in a state of shock or wriggling a little bit and simply joined the kiss eagerly and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Puah! Good girl, Mikasa, you should know your boyfriend will attract more girls so I am having you as his 1st wife to get adjusted to other girls~!" whispered Mira Ackerman getting only a weak nod of Mikasa while Eren had stared the whole time at the action between mother and daughter. Soon the whole evening was spent with Mira teaching the 2 how to interact with each other and to show each other affection, she gave plenty of examples and often dragged Mikasa in it who could only meekly allow her mother to do whatever she pleased with her, Eren was the whole evening in heaven of having Mikasa and Mira all to himself and only to himself and enjoying his time with them.

* * *

_**Night time.**_

It was night time and Eren was resting with both Mira and Mikasa after dinner and of course, some playing and teaching was involved in it which they eagerly joined into, no interruption was in it as Eren's room was the furthest away from his parent's room, currently, they were now playing and they didn't notice that they had someone watching them panting as the visitor was not surprisingly, Ymir.

"Slowly move your hips to match his movements, sweetie, complete sync and it will feel greater," instructed Mira Ackerman wearing nothing but a nightgown that was see-through showing her curvy body and that she wasn't wearing any bra nor panties, clean-shaven womanhood, big breasts, wide hips, flat stomach, and everything else that a woman wanted. Mikasa was in the same state of dress except that she wasn't wearing a nightgown and completely naked, just like her mom she was quite curvy for her age and showed that she was growing all the right places and would be no doubt a beauty in the future, right now she was slowly mounting Eren's muscular body as the duo were matching their movements in sync.

"Mhmm~!" whimpered Mikasa as pleasure struck her every time Eren entered and exited her as to how big he was is also a big part of it that each wave was huge, Mira was behind her daughter massaging her breasts and occasionally twisted her nipples gently or licked her neck to stimulate her daughter, through it she discovered the sweet spot of Mikasa was her ear and now bit on it drawing a bit of a louder moan out of her daughter who could only whimper in pleasure.

Mira then left Mikasa's behind allowing Mikasa to release the breath that she didn't know that she held in out.

Eren looked up to see the womanhood of Mira hover over his face before landing down on his face and immediately went to work with his tongue, plunging his tongue in her honeypot Mira let out a moan as Eren was working his tongue skillfully in her pussy and slowly moved on his face, this wasn't his first time doing it as Mira made them practice a lot on herself and Mikasa...how she did it in a single day and have them wrapped around her finger was a mystery, not one I want to find out.

Ymir was peeking through a small opening of the door that luckily didn't make a noise and was panting as she was masturbating at the sight of the 3 having sex, those years in her nightmare did make her mature and very smart and made her hate a lot of things, both Marley and Eldia, pity aimed at her, and childish naivety, but she wasn't excluded from sex either as she had seen couples have sex when she stole before she met Eren. She had masturbated but found it hardly pleasing at the sight of Eren, Mikasa, and Mira fucking each other, while something like softcore didn't arouse her that much as she preferred hardcore a bit more.

"Ymir," came the voice of Mira and the girl stiffened up as Mira had made it to the door without Ymir realizing it and was pulled in the room, in one clean swipe she was robbed of her sleeping clothing and was stark naked, showing a body that was just as equal as that of Mikasa growing in the right places. "You were watching...I can't honestly imagine your fingers satisfying you so you will be joining this session and become a future wife of Eren,"

"F-Future wife!" squeaked Ymir out but the paid her attention to Mikasa who let out a loud moan and a splurting noise was heard too, Ymir saw a white liquid leaking out of Mikasa when the splurting noise had died down. He had come inside of Mikasa at this age already which was a problem and as much as Ymir wanted to feel the pleasure she didn't want to become a mother yet, but then a cup that had some warm tea in it was pushed in her hands.

"I am not stupid to let you girls become pregnant yet so drink the tea, the tea contains the ingredients of a certain leaf that can prevent birth temporarily," Mira Ackerman had received a book from her mother filled with medical mixes with their added effects, including where the herbs grew and what area they grow at their best and motioned for Ymir to drink it. Once Ymir had taken the tea in Mira pulled her immediately over Eren and pushed her onto her blushing as Mikasa had just rolled to the side to make a place for Ymir, Ymir felt a bit scared right now as her mind knew this would feel very good but she didn't know if she can withstand the pleasure.

She may be aware of what sex is but had little experience with it but running away wasn't an option as Mira would've caught her with no trouble much less her been given an oppertunity or ever having one.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you will not regret this~!" whispered Mira Ackerman into Ymir's ears making her shudder in excitement and Eren looking her in the eyes and taking her lips made her worries fade away, she simply like Mikasa allowed them to do whatever they wanted to do to her and whimpered soon in pleasure.

* * *

**Alrain: I don't think this counts as a Lemon yet but more of lime but expect that Eren will be quite the ladies man and plenty of him having some moments with his girls. Anyways, I am cutting it here off as I am working on Kyuubi no Izuku and I am a bit afraid of the next chapter, I took quite a big risk on it as I may have added something that will probably be hated. **

**I am working on a replacement story for Iron Deku that I deleted and it will be a bit more on a psychological depth to it.**

**For those who wait for Necros' stories, I am working on it and working on his original story is rather hard to work on as the many elements in it will take time, there will be ideas of it deleted and some not even going to work out. Also, I am sorry for not saying a Happy new year but the firework kept me up and I was drinking a little bit. To keep it short I drank myself drunk and passed out and had a massive headache and was unable and unmotivated to write, but Happy New Years and a Happy Late Christmas even if I don't celebrate the latter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alrain: I have nothing to say other than that I may have read a bit ahead of the Attack on Titan Manga, probably many know about what is going to happen. Honestly, the Coronavirus does give me all the time in the world to write but that is the problem too, the motivation I needed was because I had little time to write. I have nothing to do except for my chores and with that, I lack the motivation of what I plan to do as well as inspiration, let's just say I draw my inspiration from some weird things.**

**Star Wars the Clone Wars Season 7 made me tear up a bit that Rex was willing to kill his brothers knowing their mind was not in the right place, and I think he felt he knew that most of the 332nd were more loyal to the Republic than to the Jedi is what he knew as well.**

**Again but when I tried to begin with this Chapter a headache suddenly came out of nowhere and struck me down, not being able to move nor think straight without pain, I don't know why but I haven't done anything the past few days that was stress-bearing nor did I do a lot except for riding my bicycle.**

**Also, I suck at writing fighting scenes.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: No Safe Haven and Wariness.**_

* * *

_**Outside.**_

_'News is telling me that Shiganshina hasn't been lost luckily but still that report from years ago that Titans had come to the wall...' _3 Titans and not just any but 3 of the Original ones and he knew exactly which ones attacked, and those 3 together was the combination to topple down walls like these with ease and castles too. He and Eren would be dealing with the Colossal Titan, the Armored Titan, and as of last it was the Female Titan as the reports made it obvious that it was the Female one.

Each of them possessing devastating powers and if he was right the reports that told him that there were strange tears in the wall caused by puncturing, that somebody tried to pierce through it and thinking about it none of the Original Titans did have that power at all. Of course, he thought about it that it was from the fluids of the Armored Titan that the Female Titan must have climbed up to be out of the reach of the Titans.

The Colossal Titan was 60 meters tall and it was designed to install more fear than all the other titans with its sheer height and body mass, not only did it amount of a lot of heat out he remembered that there was a technique that allowed it to vanish very quickly without a trace, now that he thought about it the equipment of the Scouts, Garrison Squad, and the Military Police would be useless if the current host figured it out to use it as a defense mechanism against them. Glaring weakness was that even if they couldn't get close to the Colossal Titan it was slow, not normally slow but slow as hell when it takes for a Zeppelin to get up in the air.

The Armored Titan's high varied from 14 to 15 meters high and it was completely covered in armor that made Cannonballs bounce off, no damage left on the armor and high charging power like that of a battering ram although 100 times more powerful, it could shed parts of the armor off to become faster and faster without losing any strength. But the obvious weakness that the Armored Titan had was that it was a bit slow and needed space to be fast and could only charge ahead, and shedding parts of the armor would expose the flesh that wasn't as strong as the armor and cannonballs and blades would have no problem cutting through it.

The Female Titan was 13 to 14 meters high and it had obviously a pointing what gender it was and it was very quick and agile too and devastating in close combat quarters if another Titan fought against her, and if he thought right than the current host had the hardening ability by ingesting the fluids of the Armored Titan, he recalled that the Female Titan had one more special ability and that was the scream it could emit that attracted all the other normal Titans. Something similar to the Founding Titan but it was not commanding them and they would try to eat the Female Titan...that sounded wrong.

_'I still haven't figured out how my Titan's powers even work but I don't have the luxury of time to find out,' _even with that curse gone he didn't know when those 3 would strike the walls again, he wanted to know the extend of his powers to prepare himself for it and that would be bad if he was suddenly too tired to even move. At that realization struck him when he thought about getting too tired and what he said wasn't right, he couldn't recall when he was tired even the late-night shifts and visits he paid other patients and came later home. _'It means I can train and fight even after hours of training that should weigh down the human body...better get prepared now,'_

Looking out of the window he saw his wife and his son doing the laundry both smiling as Mikasa, Mira, and Ymir did the same thing, it made his heart warm-up of how that life could've been with her...he could not bring her back right now but what would it do and would it truly bring him happiness or would it take away his happiness?

He would protect them with his life as he had failed his family already once.

* * *

_**Training Fields.**_

Like predicted children were required to join one of the 3 main corpses and train to become soldiers to prevent panic to be spread once again as Shinganshina was now referred to as the beginning of the Titans, many speculated that the new Titans that attacked the walls were evolved Titans that had developed and adapted to the new situations, some said they got intelligence and merged themselves to become the Colossal Titan and theories went on and, of course most cadets wanted to join the Military Police.

To get closer inside of the walls while ignoring with their naivety that they would be safe but that it was nothing but the inevitable, Grisha wanted to slap his face that they forgot the possibility that they would try to attack the walls again and another repeat of Shinganshina.

"Uwah!" shouted a cadet as he was launched into the air and landed not so gracefully on the ground.

"Oh! I'm so sorry about that!" apologized Eren as he rushed to the cadet that he was sparring with and used a bit too much of his strength, his father reminded him that he should hold back a lot of his strength since even in his human form his strength was ridiculous, he could lift a male cow which weighs around 1100Kg with no apparent trouble. That early training of his was truly not handy at all as it did give him amazing strength and discovery that he could recover very quickly, but that made it rather hard for him to pinpoint how exactly strong he was.

His father didn't have the equipment nor was using an adult male cow the right way to measure his strength.

"Ugh! I knew there were rumors about your strength...but this is just ridiculous," muttered the sparring opponent nursing his back and walking away from Eren to make a request if he could get another sparring partner, well, good luck since there are hardly any other people that were willing to become Eren's sparring partner except Mikasa who had the opposite. Mikasa had grown up in quite the beautiful girl as the years had done well on her as training honed and shaped her body nicely, added with her shy demeanor and expression when it came to new people and her exotic looks...well, let's just say Mikasa didn't make a lot of friends of her gender and made a lot of fans of the opposite.

"Another one, Jeager?" asked Keith Shadis as he came to Eren who could only sheepishly rub the back of his head that he made another one retreat.

"S-Sorry, sir,"

"You can't apologize for something you have been born with, kid, I'll just pair you up with Ackerman again," and with no further ado, Shadis dismissed Eren who knew he had to go to Mikasa to train. She was the only one that could her own against him whenever they sparred or downright defeat him and Eren truly didn't understand how she did that, other than that he sometimes felt that he wasn't fighting Mikasa alone but various experienced and skilled people in one.

"Uhm, Mikasa, Shadis told me that we are sparring partners again,"

"Okay," replied Mikasa.

"Wait," cut another voice in that got Eren's attention.

It was Annie Leonhart, one of the girls that always caught his eye, not because of her beauty but the expression she always had one her face that betrayed no emotion. He thought she was from Shinganshina as that was the only district that had suffered losses from the Titans, but he had never seen her there once and while Shiganshina was big even if only a district. But he did various jobs around Shiganshina and since his biology allowed him to work so hard and get thing quickly done he had done it, he had explored most of Shinganshina and pretty much knew the area because, for some reason he always knew his way back home, he waved that ability off as one of his biological abilities that humans don't have.

He had never seen her in Shinganshina nor did he ever see someone there with Blond hair or he could've missed her by chance, but he was more sure that she has never lived in Shinganshina because each time he passed her a sparkle was felt in his hand. That he had to tell his dad about as his dad also reminded him to inform of other abilities, he wasn't 1 of the original so he had no idea what his powers could be and that it could be very dangerous if not carefully handled.

"Is there something you want, Annie?" asked Eren.

"Yes, spar with me instead," said Annie not that loud yet clear for everyone else to hear her say that to Eren and made them all pause, even Shadis looked out in the corner of his eyes interested to see what kind of fight between the 2 would erupt.

"Are you okay with this, Mikasa?" asked Eren and the girl nodded back that she was fine with it. "Alright then, let's get to it,"

Both took their stance and the match started but neither of the 2 made a move and analyzed the other and Eren's expression went serious, he knew he had to hold back but his instincts told him that he was standing in front of an experienced fighter. He had sparred against Mikasa for years and developed a sense for knowing who an experienced fighter is, and Annie Leonhart was definitely one very experienced and like him having trained in her childhood.

Eventually, Annie made the 1st move and charged straight ahead with Eren ready to block what seemed to be a straight punch but it all slowed down, she halted at the last moment and leaned to the side and her leg was aimed at his side. Backing up the kick missed and made Annie jump back avoiding being swiped from underneath by Eren, charging forward he tackled Annie who responded with punching his back as hard as she could, everything went slow again as the punches didn't affect Eren and did it and hardened her fists and hit him again.

"Kuh!" groaned Eren feeling pain erupt in his back and force him to release Annie and fall down on his knees, looking up he saw Annie and leaned back to avoid getting his chin kicked.

Quickly standing on his hands he kicked at Annie who blocked it but then rapidly moved his stance and unleashed a whirlwind of kicks that forced Annie to go on the defensive, suddenly stopping Eren charged forward and grabbed Annie by her front and threw her over his shoulder, however, once in the air she rolled herself up and aimed a kick at his side and he barely got out of the way and got a slight bit hit by her. Both jumped back but instead of waiting both charged and began skillfully exchanging punches, trying to lock down the other, using fakeouts, getting the other out of their balance.

And soon both got too into it and began to get more serious.

"Jeez, I knew Yeager was a monster but that Leonhart is also one...just not this level," muttered a cadet as everyone looked at the fight with a bit of fear installing into them, seeing how they would get their ass whooped any time if they were paired up against one of them.

"Who's going to win? Betting some money on it!"

"I think Yeager, but then again I haven't seen Leonhart fight once,"

"That's enough!" cut the voice of Shadis through all the muttering prompting both 2 fighters to halt but Shadis did something wrong with his ordering, and that was that he interrupted the 2 at the time they were attacking each other and in the air as they had jumped up. That, of course, ended up in a painful crash against each other and landing on the ground tangled up in each other, luckily no unnatural bending was there but positioning couldn't be said. "Uhm...perhaps I should've waited for both of them to calm down,"

Shadis avoided looking at a scene that looked like 2 teenagers about to lose it and not hold back on each other anymore, with Eren underneath Annie and their hands somehow being locked together that it made it look like they tried to dominate the other, it looked like they tried their best as they had their eyes closed tightly and Annie lying down on him pressed a bit tightly too.

"Ouch! Why did he have to say it while we jumped?" asked Eren more to himself then asking Annie.

"I don't know! But I didn't want to smack to your head either!" groaned Annie back.

Both opened up their eyes and looked at each other and were quiet for a moment, then they looked down at their positions and in a flash of a second, they both got off each other with red blushed drawn on their faces.

"...that was amazing," commented Reiner who had looked form the side and it wasn't about the fight only but that he had gotten a glimpse that Annie showed emotion, and while he was amazed the same couldn't be said for Berthold who looked incredibly jealous and livid at Eren that he got a reaction out of Annie, didn't he already have Mikasa, and Ymir in his arms and did he try to get Annie to fall for him!?

"I hate him!" growled Berthold.

"..." still Reiner was now wary of Eren as Annie wouldn't suddenly challenge anyone out of the blue and she doesn't even like fighting, from what he had seen was that she had gotten serious in the fight once Eren showed some things that intrigued him a lot. He had seen her harden her fists and that Eren took that blow without any damage and reacted only to a bit of pain, only a bit of pain as like not rolling all over the ground while holding his back in pain just felt a bit of pain. Those hits with Annie's hardened fists should've broken at least some bones or even cracked them, yet Eren shook them off like it was nothing, he had to watch out for Eren because he might be worth taking back to Marley. There had been people who are born special and strong at entering the world that it was simply amazing, Eren was one of those people and was faster and tougher than most like Mikasa.

"It was a good fight," said Eren holding his hand out to Annie to shake hers.

Annie almost took a step back before she accepted the hand and said that the fight was a good one and that she would ask him soon for another one, everything returned to normal except that Eren realized something else had changed, obviously from the fight that no one else besides Mikasa and Annie would be willing to fight.

"Hey, Eren, do you mind that we fight the next time?" asked Berthold in a way too friendly tone and the fakest bright smile on his face that it made him uncomfortable, but before he could back down Berthold had placed his hand on his shoulder preventing him from leaving and if he did back down everyone would probably try to mock him.

"S-Sure, Berthold,"

"Then count me in too, and sorry for Berthold sneaking up behind you," apologized Reiner with an apologetic smile and pulled Berthold away who refused to budge on spot, but a knee from Reiner behind his calves was enough to make him buck and forcefully pry the boy away from him.

"W-What was his deal?" wondered Eren.

"Eren, sometimes you can be so dense with situations like these," commented Armin shaking his head at the cluelessness of his childhood friend while Ymir and Mikasa simply sighed that Annie might join them, oh, that was actually a good idea because the thought of a squirming Annie helplessly in front of them and allowed to do anything really aroused and excited them both. Annie was very attractive and had a very nicely toned body thanks to the training that she had to go through like all the others, despite her stoic face she was beautiful and from what Ymir gathered she and Mikasa rivaled for the 1st place of the most attractive girl.

It was now the next practice and it was balancing yourself in the ODM Gear and if you couldn't balance yourself it meant death by Titans or by accident, there were those who failed and those who easily got the hang of it and helped the others with tips. The likes of Mikasa, Annie, and Ymir got easy control over it while the ones like Connie and Sasha required a bit more help, and then there were those who had failed and just couldn't do it and gave up which meant they had to go help on the farms.

Eren had a hard time balancing himself as his ODM Gear just continued to shake and he wasn't even standing upright and leaned a little bit, everyone was almost done and Eren had noticed that and tried to balance again but the ODM Gear didn't seem to like him, trying a different approach he shifted his weight a little bit and was able to balance but didn't stop shaking.

"Yeager, stop shaking!" ordered Shadis who had caught him that he struggled with the ODM Gear.

"I can't, sir, it just doesn't want to cooperate with me," responded Eren.

Shadis was silent and looked closely to the posture of Eren and saw nothing wrong with it except that he leaned a bit more on the right, ordering Eren to stop doing that he did and the ODM Gear made him shake a little harder, ordering the others to let him down he went to inspect the gear and looked at the inside of it as the outside nothing wrong appeared.

The whispering had started with slight shocks and assumptions that Eren had failed to balance himself on the ODM Gear.

"So Yeager failed?"

"Damn! With that strength and speed of his, you would expect he'd pass this with ease,"

"So he will be working on the farms?"

"I see what the problem is, Yeager," said Shadis that ceased the whispering like a whip clacking for order as Shadis was speaking and he had eyes like a hawk, and his eyes already had scanned around to see if anyone was messing around like Sasha and the potato incident. It was fresh in everyone's mind how many laps Shadis ordered her to run and that it had been night time when she was finished, the terrifying thing was that Sash was one of the top 10 in the Female Lead.

"You were using faulty gear as one of the parts is bent a little bit that makes sure the hook line doesn't move too much," said Shadis clarifying why Eren had been struggling to maintain balance, there was a hint of him being impressed that someone was using faulty gear and still was able to use it through a small trick, something like that would save your life from a Titan. If you can balance yourself in faulty gear then I don't see the reason you would need to practice a maintained one...that is what a normal instructor would say but I am not one of them,"

So Eren had to do it with a maintained one and succeeded with ease.

* * *

_'So, in the end, a few more stoped and went to become farmers...' _it made Eren sigh that more and more cadets stopped and he didn't blame any of them for being afraid as the Titans have been very terrifying to fight against, he wasn't being a hypocrite at all as he had seen Titans in his human form even if he could transform himself into a Titan. Still, he had the problem of not being able to transform so suddenly only if he was in trouble and alone when on missions and that's was surely not hoping to happen to be alone, it meant he had to work with several others which he certainly didn't mind but if fear came they would surely die.

"Hey, Eren...you are from Shiganshina, aren't you?" asked one of the cadets sitting on the same table as him and his friends and the moment the word Shiganshina came out of the cadet's mouth everyone paid attention, Shiganshina was still a topic that hasn't faded away from the background yet even after a few years that Wall Maria would be completely lost.

"I am a former citizen from Shiganshina," replied Eren, and while he wanted to dodge the topic not wanting to gather attention one bit, even if he did that would only mean rumors would spread around him which was something he didn't want, it was like Armind had once said to him that trouble and attention tend to follow him no matter how hard he tried to avoid it.

"That means you have seen those 5 Titans fight!"

And that immediately got all the others to be excited at the prosper of someone who knew and possibly seen the 5 Titans fight, despite Titans being terrific the idea of them fighting each other was certainly something everyone wanted to see.

"How tall was the Colossal Titan!?"

"About 60 meters high and was just able to peek over the wall with his head and stare down at us," replied Eren and then some other cadet made a stupid comment that he heard from someone that the Colossal Titan had stepped on the walls and crushed it like it was nothing. "If that happened then all the other walls would've fallen right away and we wouldn't be living right now,"

The cadet who said the rumor looked embarrassed at how his rumor was nothing but fake and exaggerated.

"Have you seen the Armored Titan fight against the Lightning and Tank Titans!?"

Now that got everyone's attention and Eren wanted to say no but his thought kept him from saying that feeling there was something wrong if he said that, making a quick debate in his head he decided to say he had seen them fight.

"I've seen them fight...it was unlike any other Titan that I had seen come in Shiganshina as the rest looked like mindless beings..." pausing himself for a moment to search for the words to describe the situation. "The Armored Titan was intending to break down the gates of Wall Maria and let the Titans stream in, I saw it charge straight at us,"

"And did you see the other 2 Titans!?"

"Only for a moment as the gates almost closed I was able to get a glimpse of the 2 Titans and the reason why they were given their names," continued Eren right after the question was asked and it certainly pleased them just a bit. "I could immediately recognize who the Tank Titan was and he was gigantic, very heavy built and I didn't know what the other could do but the sound of lightning and thunder roar I knew who it was, I don't know about the Female Titan since it appeared a bit after the fight,"

All of them were left in awe that the rumors were true and while disappointed Eren couldn't see the 3 Titans fight.

* * *

_**Scouts Regiment HQ.**_

_A few years ago._

"I want to know everything about those unusual Titans especially the ones that have protected Wall Maria and saved thousands of citizens," said Erwin Smith as he had called all his trusted Scout Soldiers who were ready to lay down their life for the protection of humanity, and now they had gotten the information that there was a fight between unusual Titans and have been informed what they were capable of. "As you know when we all left and came back the gates had been destroyed and the Titans passed us by...this is a matter we must find out about no matter what,"

Nobody said anything but the silence could be heard as a unanimous agreement between all of them and even Hange was so serious that she straight-up didn't freak out about everything, no muttering, no slightly crazed look in her eyes, and she was frowning and glaring at the same time which showed her true intimidating side of herself.

"From what the Garrison Squad has told us there were 2 Titans that protected the Gate and prevented Wall Maria from falling down, we now know them by as the Lightning Titan and the Tank Titan, Hange," ordered Erwin leaving the talk about the abilities of all the Titans that have been spotted today.

"Okay!" despite the excitement in her voice her posture didn't soften in the slightest bit at all. "From what the Garrison Squad has provided me with is that there is a total of 5 Titans with characteristics that have never been seen in the behavior of Titans,"

Everyone listened with open ears of what they might have to face in the near future as the common thought running through everyone's head, just because they protected the Gate doesn't mean they were their allies as they are still from today on humanity's enemy. Though there were some of them who couldn't deny the fact that if the Titans were friendly and didn't consume humans humanity would reclaim land, they would be able to see more of the world and possibly uncover the secrets of the Titans themselves.

"The 5 Titans have been named by the Garrison Squad members to distinguish each one of them from apart the other and while it wasn't necessary as their sight explained it all," continued Hange her explanation about the 5 unusual Titans. "The Colossal Titan is the one who has breached the Gate of Shiganshina and allowed all the Titans to enter into the District, it is about the biggest Titan that has been ever recorded in the history of Humanity as it goes over 50 meters and said to be 60 meters tall,"

That got a shudder through everyone including Erwin and Levi even if the latter would deny it since he had to maintain his tough facade and had a reputation to hold up.

"However, the Garrison Squad has reported that it is rather slow for its size," that Levi noted in his head if he and the so-called Colossal Titan were to clash against each other in the near future that it may possess the size and overwhelming strength, he had the speed advantage and as the Colossal Titan was just too big and he tiny compared to him and would have a hard time noticing him and hitting him.

"Next up we have the Armored Titan, it is not luckily not as big as the Colossal and merely 16 meters but the whole body is covered in armor. That is the strongest point as the armor is so tough that a cannonball wasn't able to scratch it nor chip a bit off it," explained Hange the Armored Titan and that got Levi to frown as Hange also explained that the Armor of the Armored Titan was placed like a Knight suit, meaning not many openings open for him so this was going to be a tough one.

"Still, it is faster than the Colossal Titan and needs distance to build up speed and can't change it's course once it is on the move, this is how the Gate of Wall Maria was kept up and how the Tank Titan and the Lightning Titan intercepted it," told Hange giving Levi another idea how to counter the Armored Titan and that was carefully slicing between the segments of the armor. "Now come the 2 Titans that have intercepted the Armored Titan and I will start with the Lightning Titan, it has incredible reaction speed when it fought the Female Titan that couldn't even land a single hit on the Lightning Titan, it has incredible speed too and is able to fire off blasts of Lightning, it can also coat itself in Lightning making it anyone unable to touch him,"

_'That...is going to be exceptionally troublesome,' _thought Levi wanting to sigh as the Lightning Titan was going to be a definite pain in the ass as getting close was the primary way to fight Titans, him not being able to get close at all without the constant risk of being electrocuted was slime to none at all even with his skills. Perhaps the cannons can do than what he can't do or even the rifles but with the speed, the Titan moved it wasn't possible.

"The Tank Titan is a Titan with a Heavy built and has enough strength to punch the armor of the Armored Titan and has good combat skills, not only is it able to do that but Garrison Squad Members were able to see it was able to release some kind of energy that erased the head of the Armored Titan," now that was also problematic that the Tank Titan had that much strength in its fists and what else it might have.

"Finally the last one is the Female Titan and there is nothing much special about it except for being clearly a female and that the combat skills are great too, furthermore there was nothing else that could be commented on her yet we have to be cautious of it," explained Hange the final Titan and by the time she had finished all the members of the scouts that had gathered looked very stiff and nervous of how to defeat those 5 Titans, the 1st one explained to them was already something that was impossible to do.

"Hange, I want you to find ways for us to beat at least some fo the Titans," ordered Erwin and then looked startled when Hange looked a bit nervous.

"S-Sure, Erwin, but I don't know if I can find any solution to beat 4 of the 5 Titans, Female has still unknown abilities, Armored is very easy for me to do, Colossal is something I don't even know how to counter, Tank has devastating power and could be even unleashed on a wave, and the Lightning would be cannons but I don't think it would do a lot too," admitted Hange having gotten this information a lot earlier and while her excitement almost took over her there was something else, the thought of how to beat them if they came back even if they had the time for it.

"...Think of at least some ideas we can use," ordered Erwin as he began the meeting because it was far from over.

* * *

**Alrain: Sorry for the boring chapter, but the real action begins with the next chapter and from that point everything shifts.**


End file.
